The 117th Hunger Games Will your character win?
by Scriptum Haedus
Summary: The arrow enters the neck, The sword slices the chest, The berry passes the mouth... Get ready, its the 117th Hunger Games. *CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its kid on fanfiction... I've seen a lot of these before and have been wanting to do won so here is it, The 107th Hunger Games..**.**Use all districts but I am submitting the girl from 11 and guy from 4**.

**(Disclaimer: And I'm not Suzanne Collins... Do I sound like a girl)

* * *

**

Submit your own characters to me for the 117th Hunger Games... Plenty of drama and violence will come. Use these categories.

District:

Age:

Name:

Personality:

Interview personality:

Weapon(s):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Appearance:

Other:

* * *

Thanks!!! If you want me to describe the characters I submitted just tell me. Also, I might change your district if I like your character

-Kid on FanFiction


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's Kid on FanFiction. I can't believe all the reviews so I am going to post who's in so far.

THANKS!!! Only 7 spots open.

I do not own the HG still

* * *

Here's who's in so far

District 1:

m= Sean Truth

f= Lies Kamanic

District 2:

m= Wrath Edmunton (sorry I changed the district

f= Courtney Faral

District 3:

m= Open

f= Envy Peters

District 4:

m= duke renders (16)one of mine

f=Angelica Waters

District 5:

OPEN

District 6:

m=OPEN

f= Scarlet Sans

District 7:

m=Ridely Wrenser

f= Saphira Heat

District 8:

m=Tyrell Ganfeis

f= Imala DeLecter

District 9:

m=Open

f= Sage Salvidor

District 10:

m= Tawlen Glive

f= Kinnely Logan

District 11:

f= Annie Weper (12) one of my characters

m= open

District 12:

m= OPEN

f= Avalon Draneri

* * *

MAY THE ODDS EVER BE IN YOUR FAVOR!!!

Come on people we need some for 5,6,and 7. Thnx for all the reviews

-Kid on FanFiction


	3. FINAL RESULTS

Hey it's Kid on FanFiction. Everyone's in but district 6 male so I'm gonna submit him because I wanna Start.

THANKS!!!

I do not own the HG still

* * *

AND THE FINAL RESULTS ARE *drum-roll*

District 1:

m= Sean Truth

f= Lies Kamanic

District 2:

m= Wrath Edmunton (sorry I changed the district

f= Courtney Faral

District 3:

m= Kam Son (Based off of Kiera... had to change gender.)

f= Envy Peters

District 4:

m= duke renders (16)one of mine

f=Angelica Waters

District 5:

m= Renna Pudding

f= Adeladie Summers

District 6:

m= Jay Shock

f= Scarlet Sans

District 7:

m=Ridely Wrenser

f= Saphira Heat

District 8:

m=Tyrell Ganfeis

f= Imala DeLecter

District 9:

m=Burny Cutt

f= Sage Salvidor

District 10:

m= Tawlen Glive

f= Kinnely Logan

District 11:

f= Annie Weper (12) one of my characters

m= Rena Pudding

District 12:

m= Tunica Shavenne

f= Avalon Draneri

* * *

MAY THE ODDS EVER BE IN YOUR FAVOR!!!

-Kid on FanFiction


	4. District 1 Reaping

Lets Get this started. I know the reaping's are boring but hang with me. It also gets easier to write later on. Also check out my poll about the arena. I would love resoponses

Disclaimer: Let me look in the mirror. Nope not Suzanne Collins

**

* * *

District 1 Reaping**

**Sean Truth POV:**

Stupid Hunger Games. Why do they do this to us. Why send children, yes children to their deaths. Stupid Careers. Why the hell do they volunteer. They are literally saying they wanna go and die. Their stupid. I can't believe people literally saying "Oh My God this is so exciting to the hunger games. If I go into the Hunger Games I'll side with the Careers then stab them in the back. "Sean, Get up! It's reaping day," yells my dad.

" Coming."I look over at my reaping outfit. It is a simple blue tux. It has a collared, white, undershirt that is spotless. It has a black bow. I walk over and slide into it.

I walk downstairs and ask my mom," Whats cooking?"

"Eggs and Bacon."

" Yummy...." I reply... you see being a richer district we get better food. Its one of the positives. A negative is we have enough money to buy the tuxes and they itch like crazy. I reach down and itch the back of my leg.

"So what do you think will happen in the reaping this year?" says my mom trying to make a conversation.

"I don't know," I reply harshly.

You see me and my mom aren't that close. She wants to be but she just isn't my kind of person. Our features are amazingly similar with our dark tan and strikingly blond hair. The most amazing is the silver eyes. No one has them but us. But our personalities are amazingly different. I'm kind. I see the best in everyone. She hates people for no good reason. she never notices a nice thing. But the biggest difference is she likes the Hunger Games. I mean loves them. Loves watching the life drain from the kids and laughs. She loves the Careers. It has been her dream for me to be picked. Ugh.

"You'll be picked this year, don't worry honey," she says.

" I have to leave," I say immediately while stuffing eggs in my mouth. No way I'm answering way I'm telling her she's stupid and obnoxious and that I never wanna be picked. If my luck holds I will be able to hold of three more reapings and I'll be free. You see at 16 I only need to hold on until 19 and I'll never be entered in the reaping again.

"Tell Dad I said hi," I say and walk out the door. I hurried out the door grabbing my black jacket as I go. I swing it on and look back at my house. My house is a jewelers. I smile at that thought. I love my house. I love the way the sunlight sparkles on the gems and the way the jewels are able to be shaped the size of my fist. I love the way the streets are always swept and clean. I turn and see the clean street leading all the way to the Town Hall. You see district one has a bunch of 5 streets. From an eagles view its a star leading in to the town hall. So all the people on my street, bakers or beggars go in the same direction and I follow because today we're all going to the same place. The reaping.

When I get their I walk over to the 16 year old section. I look around and see all the marked of sections. The 12 year olds looking scared the 18 year olds looking bored. Mayor Garret walks up to the stage and begins his speech we hear every year.

"117 years ago the people rebelled..." after that all I heard was blah blah blah. I mean like I've heard this so much. You would tune it out too if you heard this ever year since your 12. Wait their at the end.

"... and now lets welcome Selenthy and Happy Hunger Games. " Garret finished. You see Selenthy is how do I put it. Eccentric. She has silver hair and violet eyes. Not to mention She is pink. Not like natural pink. I mean her skin is hot pink.

"Happy Hunger Gamesssss district one," She starts rolling her S's," I love being in this disssstrict. Lets get sssstarted with the boyssss. _May the oddssss ever be in your favor_ and hopefully you'll be picked. All right." She reaches into the bowl. I cross my fingers.

_Please don't be me_

_Please don't be me_

_Please don't be me_

"And the lucky tribute isssss," She pauses for a dramatic effect,"Sssean Truth." _  
_

It sucks for that kid. Why is everyone staring at me. Wait.

Oh.

Shit.

That's me.

"Sssean Truth come up," she calls. I plaster on my fake killer smile. I slowly walk up and clim up the steps.

"Sorry about that," I say in a fake energetic voice," I was just so excited."

" Looks like we have a winning tribute I'd say," she says. I look out in the crowd and my mom could not have looked prouder. Ugh.

I'm interupted by Selenthy saying, " and the female tribute is Sade Salm."

**Lies Kaminic POV: **

No way that freaking idiot is gonna steal my glory. She is ugly. Nothing to me. I'm beautiful with my perfectly shaped hips, my white-blond hair looking as beautiful as ever, and cute grey eyes.

Before she even leaves her feet I have my moment of glory," I volunteer." Before that, that creature sits back down I walk over and punch her in the stomach. She falls and lands on her butt.

" Your not gonna steal my glory," I bend down and mutter in her ear. I walk up to the stage and take my seat smiling proudly.

" Congrats to the tributes of district one," Selenthy says joyfully. I shake his hand trying to break it. He keeps his killer smile and shakes back just as hard. Well he will be a good ally but if he even questions my lead I'm gonna torture him. Whip him until he begs for me to kill him.

As they take us to say our goodbyes I mutter," Allies?" and am satisfied when he nods right before I enter my room.

I am greeted by no one. For I told no one to come. I will get plenty of time to see them when I come home. A smile creeps on my face.

**Sean Truth POV:**

In comes my mom and dad.

My mom immediately hugs me and says,"I'm so proud of you." she says crying.

She then runs out with the biggest smile you've ever seen. She thinks it would be bad to stay because I need to be focused.

"Hey,"my dad says crying," I don't support your mom. Please just come home. When you get in the arena just get your hands on spears and a bow. You'll be fine then. I love you."

"I love you too dad." I say as the peacekeepers come in and take him away. I'm sobbing too. I 'll put on my tough face when I leave but for now I'm crying over my last words to my dad. Well not for sure. Their only maybe my last words. For after that I'm gonna get home.


	5. District 2 reaping

Hey it's Kid on FanFiction. Writing the reapings is so boring. I know I am not the best writer about the reapings but I promise I'll be better in the Games. And Please review.

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hunger Games

* * *

**District 2 reaping**

**Courtney Faral POV:**

I wake up and remember today is my day. The Hunger Games. The day of my glory. The day I get to kill 23 weaklings. I clap my hands and am immediately helped from my bed. I look over at the redhead Avox that helped me out.

"Get the other Avox's and tell them to make me my breakfast then get your butt back up here, but wait, you can't talk. Well do it anyway.," I tell her ruthlessly. I mean they're scum. They were made to serve me. When I volunteer I'll bring the redhead with me. She's a good worker and knows I'm her master. Now you're probably wondering why I have a bunch of Avox's. I remember the day I got them. It was the day of my glory.

_-Flashback_

_I was sitting in class twirling my blond pigtails. For a first I was paying attention because we were talking about the history of the hunger games. In my mind the hunger games was the best thing created. We were talking mainly about our very own district two and our winners. Some were Brutus, Enorbaria, Shane, and Lex. The teacher was lecturing about the way we won. Brutus was the simplest victor. He went out there and was well... brutal. He killed his opponents one by one using pure strength. It's kind of funny considering his name is Brutus. Brutal, Brutus, never mind just forget it. Enorbaria was interesting. For her last opponent she ripped her throat out. She ripped her throat out with her teeth. Shane was clever. Surpricing for a district two tribute. He was strong and tough but very clever. He volunteered to watch the supplies while the careers hunted. Then one by one he dipped all the sleeping bags but his in oil. When, at night, it was his watch he simply through a lit match over by the sleeping bags. I was a chain reaction. One by one the career tributes caught on fire and slowly burnt to death. Their was only one tribute to face after that and Shane out powered him. Lex did the same as Brutus. He went on a massive killing spree. Those Games only lasted 4 days because that was the amount of time the other tributes could stay hidden from him. Right then someting happened that changed my life. President Hayd walked in. It wasn't that surprising. He came to check up every few months. What was surprising was he had a redheaded Avox with him. My teacher bowed so low her hair swept the floor. I smirked. She was so stupid sometimes. _

_The President, smirking to said," Hello children. As you all know you're very fine district two is my favorite district. Well, as you know we have not had a victor from here in a while. That will not do. I know have people that train but I have a way we will win for sure. One of you will train for the next three years. No school. You will train almost all day and when you win you will have a spot in the Capitol. NOt to mention you'll get her and many other Avox's," He says nodding toward the redhead," So, anyone interested." I immediately raise my hand. The President looks at me, smirks, then starts laughing uncontrollably._

_"Y-you th-the Hunger Games, you l-look like y-you've never hurt a f-fly," he stutters in between laughs. I can see what he means. At 13 I am 5'6. I am now 5'10 thank you very much. Not to mention I am skinny and have big fakely innocent eyes with two blond pigtails. But still that spikes my temper. I slowly grab a sharp pencil. I mean a razor sharp pencil. I slowly glare at the president, grip the pencil like a knife, and wind back in throw. It lands with a thud in the teachers neck. She splutters up some blood and I put on a killer smile. The teacher takes one last breath and falls. I know stare at her corpse with blood dripping all over her._

_I snort and say," I never liked her anyway," the president just stares with his mouth open," and get over here," I say pointing at the Avox. She immediately comes knowing I am now her master. I turn and walk out the door while motioning for the Avox to follow. _

_I look over my shoulder and say," I'll start my training tomorrow when I get the rest of the Avox's," The president just nods. And I leave laughing._

_-End Flashback-  
_

That was a good day. But not as good as today. That was three years ago. Today is it. I look over at the velvet stairs and see the Avox coming up them.

"Did you tell them or sign them or whatever?" I say still keeping my I'm your master voice. She nods her head.

"Well then go on and get my clothes, my clothes won't magically appear on me," I say. I hold up my arms and she slips my silk nightgown over my head just as on of the male avox's walk in. I walk over in my underwear and slap him across the face. He falls on his butt.

I give him a kick,"Get Out!!!" I yell as he stumbles down the stairs. No one but my personal avox will ever walk in with me undressed without being punished. He knows I'll punish him more later. He'll be my last sparring partner before I leave for the capitol. I know what weapon I'll train with today. The whip. A evil smile crosses my lips.

I notice redhead, as I call her, hasn't moved," Get a movin'," I prompt," Unless you wanna feel the whip too." She bows immediately with fear in her eyes and rushes over to the enormous closet. I sit back down on my bed and wait. She appears with a blue dress that reaches my feet. Ugh. Why would she bring me that. I give her a rough shove back towards the closet.

"What is that piece of crap," I yell at her. She quickly comes back with a gold spaghetti strap dress that reaches my knees. I hold up my arms and she slips it over my head. We go through the rest of the beautification process and I feel well... beautiful. I go down to training in the basement. I don't want my food any more. I grab the avox that walked in on me and push him down the stairs with me. As soon as I get down I see the many dummys with knifes through them. I pick up a whip that is strewn over in the weapons corner. I toss him a sword. He nervously grabs it.

"Come on," I say stepping into the ring," Lets go." I strike the sword with the whip that wraps around it and when I yank it flies out of his hand. I see his fear increase and start laughing. I strike his cheek with the whip making a gash.

"That makes you look pretty," I taunt him. I strike his legs and he falls to the ground. I walk over and grab his hands. I grab me some rope and tie him to the whipping post. Thirty lashes and he is unconscious.

"Untie him dump some water over the scum," I order Redhead. She immediately does. His eyes pop open.

"Get me some water and think about how you are gonna never walk in on me again," I order him. He grabs me a glass of water and I motion for Redhead to follow me. She does and I walk up stairs, say bye to my proud Mom and walk out the door. I walk through district two with a superior air for in an hour I'll be the district two tribute. When I reach the town hall I see mayor Jannel standing at the podium I dismiss my avox and walk over to the district two section. I glare at everyone I pass to show I'm better. Which I am.

Jannel walks to the stage and begins," Many years ago the districts rebeled..." blah blah blah. Finally our escort, Venessa walks up to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games, today is an awesome day and I love escorting this district. Without farther ado lets start the reapings. Ladies first," she says as she reaches into the bowl. Before she even says the name I'm ready.

"I volunteer,"I yell and I run up to the stage.

"Yipee a volunteer," Venessa says enthusiastically," Whats your name."

"Courtney Faral," I say proudly

"And now for the boy's..... Wrath Edmunton," she says dramatically.

"Yes,"I hear the boy yell and I see someone like me. A killer. But I also see someone easy to manipulate. Perfect.

**Wrath Edmunton POV**

I'm gonna win this. I'm gonna win it for Vanity. Vanity was my girlfriend. She got shot by the peacekeepers and now I'm ready to kill everyone because they're alive and she's not.

I'll get sponsors. I 'm handsome with my long black hair, green eyes and nice tan. I am muscular.

I walk up on stage smiling happily.

"I give you the tributes of district 2," Vanessa yells happy at the two killers. She should be. This girl will be a good ally. I think she's the one President Hayd trained. That's good. That means all the sponsors she gets I'll get too.

We shake hands both of us crushing each others hands while still smiling happily smiling happily.

As the peacekeeper escorts me in the room I say,"Don't let any visitors in," he nods. I don't want anyone to come. The only person I cared about was Vanity and she's gone. I pull out my district token and look at a picture of her smiling happily. I put the locket back around my ankle and smile. I can do this.

**Courtney Faral POV**

****My Avox walks in the greeting room. I motion for her to follow as I walk to the train. Nobody needs to visit me. I'm coming back. I smirk at that thought and keep walking.


	6. District 3 Reaping

Hey it's Kid on FanFiction.... sorry for the wait. Here's district 3. By the way check out my new story Thresh's Games. It's the Hunger Games from his POV but Rue didn't ally with Katniss. What would happened?**  
**

**Disclaimer:Grrrrr.... still don't own the Hunger Games**

* * *

**Envy Peter's POV:**

I wake up to the normal. Towards my dad's lab is a sizzling noise. Another one of my dad's crazy experiments. I smile thinking of how horrible he is at his job of an electronic engineer. He tries to work with the wires, but he always goes towards the chemicals and a few second the room has exploded. I pull on my robe and head to the lab my feet padding the floor.

"God damn it,"I hear coming from the lab and I giggle as I pull open the door. I walk down the hair to see my dad's hair sticking up like it was rubbed against a balloon. I full out laugh at the sight and in a few seconds I'm rolling on the floor. My dad turns around and look's at me strangely. That makes me laugh more because of the blackened bits of his hair surrounding the gray.

"Y-you a-a-are such a n-nerd," I stutter in between my laughs. He smirks and walks over to the mirror. One look and he's laughing too. After about 5 minutes we gain control of ourselves. Still chuckling I get up and ask,"So, what's the story this time."

Immediately my dad get's all misty eyed like when he's talking about some Science explanation," While after thinking about circumference divided by diameter is pi it allows the element of..." I chuckle and don't even try to listen to his explanations.

"...plus with the acetic acid th- Dad," I cut him off.

"Wha- Huh?" he says.

"I'm gonna get ready for the reaping."

"Okay," and I leave him working hard on his notes. As I walk up the stairs the dread of reaping day starts to set in. I gulp nervously. I hate the capitol. If it wasn't for them me and my dad could be working together at the lab selling his crazy. I could by all the books I want. I love books. They take you to another world. I head up to my room ready to get dressed. I put on my black silk dress. It's beautiful. It's the only dress I own. It looks nice with my brown hair even if I look boyish. Not to mention how short my hair is. I hurry back down stairs and call to my dad that I'm leaving. I run out the door and down the streets to the Justice Building just in time for the mayor to be starting the speech. I gasp for air and glance over at my best friend also in the 12 year old section. His name is John. He's a good kid and no, we're just best friends. No romantic feelings. I barely notice our escort coming to the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games,"he says enthusiastically." Lets get ready for the lady tribute who is," he says reaching into the large bowl,"...Envy Peters!"

Oh Crap. That's Me. There is no way this is happening. I'm standing there in shock as the escort calls again,"Envy, come on girl... we don't have all day." I have no choice. I have to go up, but my legs won't allow me. I see the peacekeepers starting toward me. I am bawling now can't believing this situation. Shit the Hunger Games. Shit the Capitol. Shit the god damn peacekeepers. They are both large and African-American. They pick me up by each arms and lead me to the stage while am struggling and kicking.

"Any Volunteers?" Our escort asks hopefully not wanting me, the little bawling girl, to represent district 3. Well shit him too because I'm gonna die anyway.

"Okay now the guys," he says and reaches into the next bowl,"Kam Son."

**Kam Son's POV  
**

Damn. That's me. I'm not gonna be like that other girl though so I force my self out of the seat. I dig my nails into my hand and as I'm walking they start bleeding. Ugh. I hate blood. I'm starting to get dizzy... please don't faint. Ohhhhh.... my stomach. I clutch my hands to my stomach and that's the last thing I remember.

I wake up on the train and see one thing on my lap. I look in it and see a note from my mom with tear stains on it.

_Dear Kam,_

_I love you. I love you more than you could ever think. I know you probably won't come_

_home so I wanted to say one last thing. I know you fainted and such but I still think _

_they should have let me stay until you regain conciseness. I'll miss you. Just promise_

_me you'll try to win. That's all that matters. If you go down without a fight it will be _

_bad to your memory. I'll be cheering you on._

_ I love you,_

_ Mom_

I let a tear roll down my cheek. I clutch my district token to my heart._

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to post something. How do you like it?

-Kid on FanFiction


	7. District 4 reaping

Hey, It's kid on FanFiction. Check out my poll on the arena. I'd also really like it if you'd check out my other story, Thresh's Games and review. Also a thank you to mockingjay411 and to Penelope Wendy Bing for reviewing. If you review, you'll get a thank you too. Hey that rhymed.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games  
**

**

* * *

**

**Duke Renders PO****V:**

Don't get me wrong, I hate the Hunger Games. I have to volunteer. You see, my families low on money. Well, It's not a family, it's me and Mom. That's all. Just us. So, for the past year I've been training. It just started out as every once in a while, but the past nine or ten months it has been a few hours every day. I trained with swords, spears, bows, and tridents. Mainly tridents. I mean I've basically fell in love with tridents. Not really, but you know what I mean. I am the best person people have seen, but that's not saying much considering no one knows I'm training. Not even my mom. I figure that's best, because then no one can try to stop me from volunteering. I mean I have to.

"_Or do you?" a voice inside my head questions._

"Shut up,"I mutter aloud, of course I have to. It's not like I want to volunteer.

_"Are you sure about that?"It questions again.  
_

"Shut up,"I say louder. This voice is starting to annoy me. Of course I don't wanna volunteer.

_"You sure?"It says again._

"I said shut up," I bellow.

"Honey?" I hear from outside, from what I think is the garden,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"I yell back down. I can't believe that I let a voice in my head get the best of me, but what if it's right? Snap out of it Duke. I hop out of bed and walk across the room. You see, being in the lower class of district four, only have one room. Not to mention the bed I hopped from is just a sleeping bag strew across the floor. I grab the nicest pair of clothes I own. That isn't a good way to describe them though, considering that all it is is a white, collared shirt with some tan khaki pants. I throw it on and walk over to a small water bucket that is from the well in the center of the town. I splash some of it on my face and dry it off with some cloth. I look back into the water and see my reflection. I see a young man of 14. He has flowing, blond hair. He has wonderful blue eyes he got from his deceased father. He is what most people would call handsome if it wasn't for all the dirt on him showing him as a poor boy. I dismiss that thought and wander out the door to the insult of a garden. When I say an insult of a garden I mean a patch of land with some carrots and tomatoes popping out.

My mom warmly smiles at me as I rub my eyes.

"G'morning,"I mumble lousily and pick up a carrot for breakfast.

"Don't worry, it won't be you," she says falsely stating my worrying. If she only knew. Oh well, she'll know soon enough. Speaking of that I should probably go train.

"Mom I'm gonna go to the beach,"I say using my usual exuse.

"Okay honey, see you at the reaping," she says as I jog of towards the beach. I jog about two miles without breaking sweat and reach the beach. There I immediately run over to a pile of seaweed and when I lift it up I see all the weapons I stole. There are tridents, knives, swords, and axes. I select three tridents and cover up everything else again. I walk over to a few trees with a target taped to it. I am about fifty yards away. I flick my wrist and watch the trident impale itself about four inches deep in the tree. It's sitting right in the middle of the red circle. So, yeah, I'm good. I pick up my next trident and throw it at a different tree. It impales right in the middle. By the time I've thrown the third trident my confidence is boosting. Maybe I do wanna volunteer. I can kill. Wait, what am I saying. Am I going crazy. No way I wanna kill. I rub my eyes and stick the last trident in the dirt as I stomp off towards the Justice Building.

Once I reach there the mayor starts talking about how the capitol is supreme and such. My blood starts racing. I'm not ready I can't do this. The escort, Reynold, appears on stage.

"Happy Hunger Games," he calls," may the odds _ever _be in your favor. Let's start with the boys this year shall we?" he asks and my heart is beating out of my chest.

"And the male tribute is...,"he says pausing for a dramatic effect,"James Coolidge."

I gulp down my fear and yell," I volunteer." I look over and seeing my mothers horror makes me wanna curl up in a ball, but I gulp one more time and proceed walking towards the stage.

* * *

**Angelica Waters POV:**

I look at the boy who walks up to the stage. He's handsome. Really handsome. Too bad that he's dying. Ohhh.... wait here's the girl.

"And the girl is... Angelica Waters," he says. Well I guess I should rethink that, too bad _we're _dying. I skip up the stage figuring I should look _so_ excited to go into the Hunger Games. I hate the Hunger Games. They're stupid. Why do we need them anyway? I shake the hand of the handsome dude and proceed into the Justice Building. Sucks for me that no one's coming. My family hates me. I bet you they're jumping up in joy now. Oh well. Everybody's so stupid I'll win any way. I leave the room and climb up the steps leading to the train.

* * *

How do you like Duke? What about Angelica?... because I've desided to let you sponsor the tributes when they enter the Games, but I decide whether to use the gift. Also, Do you think I should do multiple districts at a time for the rest of the reapings?

-Kid on FanFiction


	8. District 5, 6, and 7 Reaping

Hey it's Kid on FanFiction. I have decided to do 2 or 3 districts at a time now to get to past the reapings. So here is 5, 6, and 7.

* * *

**This is just the reaping's. Unlike before.... so here we go.**

**Adeladie Summers POV District 5:**

I take my seat in the 13 year old section. Everybody is glancing at me. I glare back... they have no reason to stare. I'm tall and skinny with brown hair and freckles. I know what their staring at though. It's my right arm. You see it was crushed when I was little. I was about five and I was learning the concept of herding. You see all of District five has to learn it because we raise the livestock for the Capitol. I was trying to send the cows back into their pen, but when I tripped and fell my right arm was crushed underneath a running cow. I went to the doctor and it was to late. My arm now dangles useless by my side. I blame my dead parents for it. If they would have been their it wouldn't have happened. They could have helped, but no. I have to be stuck in a stupid orphanage.

The mayor starts talking about the Capitol and such. I don't pay much attention. It's all lies anyway. I don't know who to trust. Everybody's probably lying. I take it back, I know who to trust. Nobody. The mayor finishes his speech and the bubbly escort appears on stage. I haven't bothered to learn her name.

"Hello everyone and Happy Hunger Games," she says practically jumping up and down. Stupid lady. Nobody thinks the Hunger Games are happy. Nobody loves the Capitol. And nobody loves you.

"Let's start with the ladies," she says and bounces over to the bowl. She reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper. "The female tribute is Adeladie Summers." Oh crap. I need a strategy fast. I do the first thing I think of. I start balling. I weep uncontrollably and stumble up the stage. I'm blinded by fake tears but inside I know I'm gonna win. I'm a survivor. I take my seat and sniffle and sob. I'm sure I'm overdoing it but those stupid tributes don't know better.

**Renna Pudding POV District 5:**

I can tell the girl is fake crying. You see I'm smart. Like I'm really smart. Smart enough to win the Hunger Games if I get chosen. Not to mention I can shoot a bow with dead accuracy, but I won't win... I cant' kill. I see the best in everyone. Like I know the girl is trying to stay alive even if she is trying to deceive everyone.

The girl takes her seat and Suzie, the escort, walks over to the guy's bowl and picks up a piece of paper.

"The male tribute is... Renna Pudding." I cringe at the sound of my name. Partly because I was just chosen to fight for my life; partly because my name sounds like a girl. Who am I kidding? I am being thrown in the arena to fight for my life. No, this is not happening. I pinch myself and I don't wake up from the bad dream that I hope this is. I slowly stand up trying to hold back my tears. What about my mom and dad? What will happen to them. I clutch my fists until my knuckles turn white. I walk up to the stage and faintly hear the escort call out,"Here are the tributes of district 5," and I am taken to an even worse nightmare. The Hunger Games.

**Scarlet Sans POV District 6:**

As the mayor walks up to the podium my outside emotion shows nothing. It's totally mysterious. Inside I have many feelings. Hate, sadness, fear, and wonder. I feel crazy and kind of look crazy. I am a red head but have green eyes that I got from my father. I am pale and my eyes shine with a mysterious look. Inside they show my cunning, fierceness, and every crazed emotion in my head. Outside they show a crazy person. I've seen a lot. My mother being shot and my dad going crazy from it. Maybe that's happening to me too. Maybe I'll slowly disappear to nothingness like my dad. The mayor starts his speech. I interpret nothing of it. He finishes and introduces the escort.

"Happy Hunger Games," he says with a huge smile on his face. His smile makes me want to throw up. Who smiles at the thought of kids being thrown into an arena as a fight to a death? Wait, I know who... the Capitol. Those people are crazier than me.

"The lady tribute is... Scarlet Sans," he calls out still smiling. Ugh, how can he do that? Wait, I'm Scarlet Sans. No... What will happen to my dad? He can't even eat without me spooning it into his mouth. I slowly walk up to the stage. Inside I am begging for escape. Outside I still wear a mask.

**Jay Shock POV District 6:**

I've seen the girl before. She is freaky. Every time I see her I steer clear. She doesn't even look like she cares about going into the Games. She's a monster. The escort seems happy to have her. Of course, the Capitol loves the crazy ones. The escort smiles broadly and walks over to the boy's reaping bowl.

"And the male tribute of District 6 is... Jay Shock," he shouts out. Oh no. What is happening? I was living a happy life at age 12. Until now. I can't hold it in. The pain, misery, hopelessness, and the sense of dread. I cry. Not much. Not to let anyone one see, but I cry as I walk and shake the hand of the crazy girl. I don't know what to do. I feel numb. I'm still registering the fact that I'm dead.

**Ridely Wrenser POV District 7:**

I take my seat in the eighteen year old's section. This is it, it's my last reaping. I either go into the Hunger Games and die, or I live in peace. The mayor walks to the stage and starts talking. He drones on and on. It's so annoying. Butterfly's are flying around in my stomach. Everything about me is dreary. From my sandy brown hair and hazel eyes to my freckles on my nose. I am pretty muscular but most boys are considering they chop at trees all day. I don't hang out with them though, I hang out with my dad. He's my best friend.

The mayor finishes and the escort trots up to the podium. She's way to happy to be sane."Happy Hunger Games," she says with a Capitol accent,"Lets start with the boys. The boy tribute of the wonderful district seven is... Ridely Wrenser." It was me and I'm not safe. I'm not gonna live. I'm dead where I'm standing. I hold in the tears of dread because of my dad. Why does he have to suffer and see me go through this.

**Saphira Heat POV District 7:**

Poor kid, he thought he was safe. But no one's really safe. The Capitol could kill you at any minute. The Games is the symbol of that. They could kill me and my five foot body. I'm skinny and have dark brown curls. I am fifteen. I'm in the middle of the boat. I've survived three reapings and have three more to go.

"Let's find out who are lucky lady is shall we?" our escort asks. Nobody answers. I mean, who would want to.

"Okay, the female tribute is Saphira Heat," she says awkwardly. Oh no. Did she just said my name? Everyone staring at me. Please don't be me. I can't hold myself together, but in a strange since I'm ready to win. What kind of monster am I? I walk up and glance down at the people of my wonderful District. It will probably be the last time I see them.

* * *

We are moving along. Let's just get these reapings over with shall we.

-Kid on FanFiction


	9. District 8, 9, and 10 reaping

Hey it is Kid on FanFiction. Thanks for all the reviewers. The poll for the arena is still going. VOTE!

* * *

**Tyrell Ganfeis District 8 POV:**

I take my seat in the fifteen year old section. I'm next to a group of my "friends." You see I'm actually really popular but I don't feel like I fit in. I have the same copper hair most of the boys have, but I have stormy blue eyes. I feel... different.

The kids next to me are having a conversation on who's stronger. I stay out of it because they're all liars. They all just say they're strong and they're not. People shouldn't lie about themselves. Be proud of who you are, not who you wanna be. They're starting to get in a fight, one kid socks another in the face. I flinch every time blood comes. It reminds me of when my sister was whipped to death. The blood was squirting everywhere. A single tear rolls down my cheek at that thought. I look up to the podium and realize that through all the commotion, the mayor finished his speech and the blue haired escort was on the stage.

I look away from the fight and towards her."Happy Hunger Games District 8," she calls out expecting an applause. She gets none.

"Well lets choose the boys,"she says awkwardly,"The male tribute of district 8 is... Tyrell Ganfeis."

That's me, I'm the kid who everybody sympathizes. I'm the kid who will go in the Hunger Games, but this time it'll be different. I'll win... for Sarah. My dead sister. I let one more tear leek out before I close the lid for good and put on a hard glare.

**Imala DeLecter District 8 POV:**

I feel horrible for the kid up on the stage. Nobody deserves to die. I would never kill unless it was for my life. I'm probably not capable of killing anyone. I'm tall but I am skin and bones. I have no muscle or fat, so I look pathetic. Well, my friends always say that I look very pretty. They say that many people flirt with me. I don't get it at all. I have I have dark brown hair. It's almost a chocolate color. I have foggy green eyes, I'm nothing special.

The escort skips over to the girls reaping bowl. She reaches in and picks up a single piece of paper.

_Please don't be me or anyone I know, _I think repeatedly.

"The girl tribute for district 8 is.... Imala DeLecter," she says. It wasn't anyone I know. It was me.

How can this be happening? In a few days I will have to kill. I try to hold in tears as I walk up to the stage. I can't do this.

**Sage Salvador District 9 POV:**

"You know what shut up!" I scream at some stupid kid. He apparently is boasting at how much better he is at hunting than I am. You see I am one of, if not the, best hunter in district nine. I have been learning for eleven years and am now seventeen. People always compare themselves to me. I have a reputation to be rude but the real thing is I choose my friends wisely. I glare at the boy as I flip my light brown hair into a ponytail. I then focus my attention to the mayor that's just finishing his speech.

Our escort is a young man, no more than 30 but his purple hair gives away the fact he was raised in the capitol. He's a real ass.

"Happy Hunger Games to the insult of a district," he shouts out,"The extremely female tribute is... Sage Salvador." As soon as he calls my name I know what to do, I am that quick on my feet. I allow myself a quick smile and knit my eyes into a glare. I point at the boy that had messed with me and ran my finger across my neck, showing him the sign I'll slit his throat. Outside I'm a menace, inside I'm dead.

**Burny Cutt District 9 POV:**

The girl is scary, I like that. She may think she's a menace but guess what? I'm the menace of district 9. I chuckle at that thought. With my crazy orangish hair and black eyes I fit the crazy menace description perfectly.

The escort guy walks over to the guys reaping bowl. Unlike everyone else my thoughts are _Please be me, Please be me. _

You see I am meant for these games. Why don't I volunteer? It's destiny for me to be picked.

"The male tribute is... Burny Cutt," the escort calls. See what I mean?

"Yes!"I call out and smile a genuine smile. I clutch my district token that will freak out everyone. Why? Because I walk up to the stage and sit down with a _human finger. _**(AN: By the way I know that's horrible, but I didn't make the character)**

**Tawlen Glive District 10 POV:**

The mayor is almost done with the speech. In about an hour I'll be free until next reaping. I'll live to see another day. At least I hope I will. I don't have any friends and I like it that way. You couldn't find a more peaceful person. I live in silence. I run my fingers through my dark brown hair that looks good with my lighter brown eyes. I am so scrawny I'm sure people think I'm an insult to my district. I have a odd shaped birthmark on my calf; people say it's shaped like a squirrel. When they say that I just do what I do best, stay quiet.

The escort comes up jumping with excitement. Of course this is her first year,"Happy Hunger Games to all,"she says just bursting with joy,"The lucky male tributes who will represent all of us is Tawlen Glive."

Oh no. Keep your cool. Do what you do best, stay quiet. So that's what I do. I walk up to the stage and wait for my death. In silence.

**Kinnely Logan District 10 POV:**

I don't feel bad for the kid that was picked... tough luck. At least it wasn't my brother. You see I am very protective. I only care for me and him. Nobody else deserves us, especially not that kid. So, it sucks for him. I am 15 but am extremely small for my age so if I get picked it will be easy to pretend to be the weak one. I even have the long blond hair that could easily go into ponytails. I smirk, I would volunteer if it wasn't for the fact I have to take care of my brother.

The bouncy lady jumps over to the female bowl,"The female tribute is... Kinnely Logan." It takes my whole effort to take in the fact I'm going in the Hunger Games. Then I realize my brother will be alone and the tears that come are not fake. So, the weak girl act will be easy.

* * *

How was it? If you just read this REVIEW! Also check out the poll. Also check out my other story Thresh's Games and review that too. That's it. ;)

-Kid on FanFiction


	10. The final Reaping District 11 and 12

Hey it is kid on Fan Fiction again. Thanks to all the reviews. WE ARE FINALLY DONE WITH THE REAPINGS! I can't wait to get started. Also I think I will have the head gamemaker's POV on the chariot rides which will be next chapter.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own THG, duh)  


* * *

**

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

I take my seat in the 12 year old section, my hands shaking. Have you ever had a huge sense of dread hanging over you? Multiply that by a million and you equal me. Ever since I turned twelve I have been dreading this day. The reaping. The day two of us go off to our death. The day the rest of us are forced to watch them. I am basically ripping out my golden hair. I am small. I would stand absolutely no chance in the hunger games. I am wearing nice clothes though. You see I'm the mayor's daughter. I can't do much but shoot a cross bow. Even then I'm not fast enough to get it at the cornucopia. I would stand no chance. My father finishes his speech I know he doesn't believe in and turns the microphone over to Salen.

Salen, our escort, is hated throughout district 12. She seems to think we're scum. She walks up to the microphone and starts," Hello and Happy Hunger Games to the worst district of all," she scoffs at us,"The female tribute of District 11 is Annie Weper." No. This can't be happening. I'm the mayors daughter and have one strip of paper out of friekin' thousands. It's been rigged, It has to have been. I think all these crazy thoughts because I have no idea what else to think. Then I know. I think I'm dead. I look over to my white faced dad and smile sadly. I walk up to the stage. My throats sore from crying. Wait, I didn't know I was crying. Oh well. I think I'm dead.

**Savon Smith District 11 POV:**

The girl is an insult to our district. No one deserves the privelige to be in the Hunger Games but me. I'm strong, I've trained, and I'm ready. As soon as the Careers see me they'll be begging to have me. I'll get in and then slowly kill them off. One by one I'll trace there lips with my sickle. Evey time a body falls I'll laugh. I'm 18 and ready to win. I'll be the handsome, blond haired, blue eyed winner. I'll start by killing the girl. She's so weak. Ha!

The wierd escort lady walks over to the guys bowl and says,"The guys tribute is Lau-"

"I volunteer,"I cut her off," I'm the next victor, Savon Smith." I can feel adrenaline pulsing through me. I sprint up to the stage and glare at the little girl. She whimpers and I snicker. What a wimp. She'll be easier to kill than I thought. I flex my muscles at the camera and think, _This is where I'm meant to be._

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

I step into the 15 year old section as the first female mayor, Madge Undersee, starts her speech. **(AN: I wanted to bring in one of the characters so Madge it is)** I barley pay attention as I twirl my light brown hair. I try not to think of what lays ahead, the Reaping. My name is in there 45 times. The odds are most definitely not in my favor. You see my sisters, my dad, and I have to support ourselves. My mother died giving me and my dad hasn't forgave me. Everyone seems to think that I should get the tessera for that purpose. It's stupid, I know. I try to cheer them up but with your mother dead it doesn't work. Madge finishes her speech.

"Here is Stella, the escort of district 12,"she says glumly. You see she hates the Hunger Games too, her friend, Katniss Everdeen started a rebellion due to those games. The rebellion ended soon after it started. **(AN: So Sad :( )** Stella hops up on stage wearing some pink dress that blends in with her pink skin.

"Hey District 12, lets start these wonderful games," she says with joy," The female tribute is... Avalon Draneri." I feel my face drain of color. I knew it would be me. It's all my dads fault. I look over at him and my sisters. They don't seem to care I'm on the verge of crying. They don't care I'm gonna die. A surge of rage rushes through me. I will win then I will rob them of food and money and send them to the streets. Every kill I will pretend its them.

**Tunnica Chavenne District 12 POV:**

Oh no. Please tell me this didn't happen. Why did she have to be picked? Why does she have to go off to die? She hardly knows me and yet I feel like I've known her. No color remains in my face. The escort walks back up to the microphone.

"The male tribute is... Tunnica Chavenne," the escort calls. If it's possible even more color leaves my face. All my faith leaves me that moment. If there was a God this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be going in the games. I wouldn't be forcing my legs to move up to the stage. And I wouldn't be shaking the hands of the girl I love.

* * *

THE REAPINGS ARE FINALLY OVER! Time to get to the fun part. Chariot rides, training, interviews, GAMES! By the way still check out the poll AND my other story. Don't forget in the games you can be a sponsor.

-Kid on FanFiction


	11. Chariot Rides

Hey it is Kid on FanFiction... The poll is still going on. If I don't get at least one review on my other story then I'm not gonna continue it. So check it out, PLEASE.

* * *

**Head Gamemaker (Kris Kane's) POV:**

Today I get the first look at my tributes or as I prefer to call them, my pawns. You see, I am referring to the ancient game of chess. There were sixteen pawns in chess, only there's twenty-four for me. Pawns were simple pieces and could be sacrificed easily, much like the tributes. But if you got a pawn to the other side of the board it could turn into the queen, the strongest player. It represents this perfectly too, because if a pawn, or tribute, wins they will be sucked into the Capitol. They will become a queen. So the Hunger Games is not much different than a game of chess.

"Mr. Kane," I am interrupted by my assistant,"Can I get you a drink? Coffee, wine, anything?"she questions.

"No, Jessica, leave me alone," I bark, annoyed.

"Sir, my name is Jennifer,"she replies shakily.

"Who gives a crap?"I say,"Just leave."

"Yes sir,"she says, obviously intimidated.

I exit the limo I'd been riding in and wave the driver off. I look around the center of the capitol. There's amazing buildings everywhere, shining and sparkling. I wonder how intimidating it must be for the tributes and smirk. They've grown up in a dirt pile compared to us and it serves them right. As I said, there noting but pawns to us. We use and sacrifice them as pleased.

"Hello Kane," I here and eerie voice behind me say,"Any ideas on the arena?"he question. The question is more like a "You better have one" question.

"Yes Mr. Hayd," I say bowing my head," You'll be more pleased than ever.

"Good, I better be," he says and then walks off. What a creepy man? I take my seat, making sure I'm a few seats down from the president, as the tributes start coming out. District one look amazing, but nothing new. The girls white-blond hair is sparkling and reaching her waist. She has short shorts with jewls sparkeled all over it. The stylist made sure to show as much of her as possible. She's wearing a shirt that only goes down to her belly button. She's posing every which way. She might be the one I bet on. The guy has no shirt and jewel covered pants. He's flexing his muscles and blowing kisses to the crowed. He tries to keep a smile but you can tell he hates this.

Next comes district two and I can't help but cheer. They look a lot like district one but are a lot more vicious. The boy just glares at the crowd like they've done something wrong and the girl looks like she's already won. They are strong tributes. I take back what I said about the one girl being who I bet on. This is the real stuff.

Out comes the wimpy tributes. District 3 has some kind of outfit on that makes them look like they're chemicals. Their whole skin color is altered. I guffaw when I see them, thin and weak, just ready to be slaughtered. I will be leading them straight to the tributes from two and see how that turns out. Out come the district 4 tributes. The girl looks tough but the boy... meh. He looks good enough to survive the bloodbath at least. They are shimmering like the water. At least their stylist did a good job. I full out laugh when I see the tributes from 5. They are cows... literally. They look exactly like the livestock which supports my theory they will be slaughtered too, but not eaten. I chuckle at that.

The ones from six look like nothing I have ever seen. They seem to be some kind of research paper or something. They have the worst stylists, and trust me... that's saying a lot. Seven is what they always are, trees. The tributes actually look tough this year... big surprise. There is nothing different from 8. By now I have a glass of beer and am laughing with some of the other gamemakers. Nine is freakin' scary. The boy is clutching a finger and the girl is glaring at the crowd. The guy shows no emotion but you can tell he's evil. The girl is either evil, or a good actor. The ones from ten are wearing sparkly clothes. Ask me how that ties into mathematics, I don't know. They look just as wimpy.

The people from 11 look like opposites. The twelve year old girl looks young and afraid and is the color of an apple. The older looking guy is ready to kill. You can tell by the look in his eye. The tributes of twelve are on fire. It's not that surprising. District 12 has been trying to repeat the amazing "Katniss outfits" and have been failing miserably. There are a few sparks flying up but they mainly look like they're in black tite's. The guy keeps glancing at the girl and I laugh. They're screwed. Oh well, I'll kill the boy early... end his misery. I chuckle again and listen as Hayd starts his speech. He goes on and on about the Capitol. I mean, I agree with it, but it gets a little old sometimes. I would never say that to his face though.

I wave over for some more wine. I mean there's no reason to keep sober now that the Chariot rides are over. I go to sleep that night with a large headache.

* * *

How was it? Do you like his POV? If so I'll do it for the Private sessions too.

-Kid on FanFiction

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVV

V

REVIEW!


	12. Training

Hey, It's kid on FanFiction… Here's training. By the way the POV is chosen randomly for the training. Enjoy. :)

Disclaimer: Hand 'em over Collins... Please... Fine... still don't own the Hunger Games

* * *

**Sage Salvidor District 9:**

I enter the room full of monsters that I have to pretend to be like. The careers are already there. I see the girl from I fire a crossbow and watch as the arrow sinks halfway threw the target, dead center. I remember what Kerra, my mentor, told me. I need to show them what I'm good at considering that I got my point across as being evil. I walk over to next to the girl from two.

She sneers at me,"What do you want?" She talks to me like I'm gum on the bottom of her shoe.

"I want to shoot a bow, stupid," I say, still trying to keep my cocky act on as I grab a bow from a bin of distance weapons next to the weapons.

"Well, go ahead then, shoot," she says, obviously trying to find something to criticize me on. Well to bad for her. I string the bow and pull the arrow. I aim the weappon I've been using my whole life. I realese and here the satisfy thud as it enters the target. Dead center and a few centimeters deeper than hers.

"You were saying," I say smugly. Her face starts to turn red and I smirk. As if on some agreement she picks up her crossbow and I string my bow. We start firing. She hits one after another but on her fifth shot she hits the outer ring. I nail mine through again. I haven't miss yet and the realization hits me. _I could kill someone._ Someone could fall to the hands of my bow. I shake the thoughts out of my head. I need to get home. I turn back and snort at that girl... I think her name is Courtney. She is red faced and struggling with the crossbow. It looks like I got to her. She finally gives up and stomps off. I smirk and walk off to the "making a shelter" section. The teacher looks happy to see me considering I'm his first student. I spend the next hour failing miserably at weaving vines.

**Angelica Waters District 4:**

I'm practicing my swordsmanship with the other careers. I notice my Duke, my district mate, has left. I always knew he was strong enough to leave, but he's also stupid enough too. The careers are gonna keep me alive. I will slit there throats one night and walk away victorious. I am facing the trainer in swords. We are pretty even. It's obvious he knows my fighting style. I hang back, therefore he hangs back too forcing me to attack. I push at him and attempt to feint him by aiming at his thigh and then twisting blade up into his hand. It works and as soon as my sword hits his hands his drops. I kick it away and point the tip of mine at his throat.

"Kill,"I say triumphantly.

"Yeah,"says the kid from nine... Burny Cutt,"In like seven minutes. Here's how it's done." I walk towards him and shove the helmet into his hands. He smirks and puts it on. He then picks up a long, curved sword that looks deadly. He takes a few swings then gets into his fighting stance. The trainer lunges and before you can blink he's on the ground, Cutt on top of him with a sword to his neck. Cutt still shows no emotion as the sword draws blood. He finally pulls the sword up with the trainer coughing blood.

The wanna be leader Lies speaks up,"Wow," is all she says and that is all I can think too.

"Well, your in,"she states the obvious. Cutt nods slightly and joins the group. I can't wait to see light leave his eyes though.

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

I have finished my lunch and am back to training. I still can't get that stupid dagger to stick into the dummy. I throw again and the handle hits it. SHIT! I need to get home to my dad and this is not how I'm gonna do it. People are staring at me... I look even more crazier than before. I feel more crazier than before. I need to try a new weapon. I walk over and pick up a dart set. It is made of hollow bamboo and I load and blow. The dart sticks threw the eye. Kill shot. I grin evilly and load again. I blow again and it sticks through the neck. Maybe homes not so far away after all. I look over and see my district partner, Jay, fidgeting with some wires. Hah. Like that will help them. All of a sudden some of the sudden he connects the red wires and the thing sends an electric shock that shatters a target. Think again Scarlet, now might be a good time to get an ally.

I walk on over as he shatters another target,"Umm, I was wondering if you would like to form like-you know,"I stutter.

"An alliance," he says not looking up.

"Yeah,"I say akwardly.

He hops up and dusts off his pants,"Sure, why not?"

"Cool," I say,"Do you wanna go like..."

"Train,"he finishes for me again.

"Yeah,"I reply and he nods. We walk off toward the fire starting section. As I go to bed that night in the fancy Capitol bed I think, _Well, maybe Jay aint so bad and maybe I aint so crazy... and when did I start saying aint._

_

* * *

_How was it? You have to tell me. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Pat your self on the back... and then go review to this chapter.

-Kid on FanFiction


	13. Private Sessions

Hey guy's… Here comes a half a day of training then a half a day of private sessions… back in the POV of Mr. Kane… Review and Enjoy

**(Disclaimer: I would be writing this much better if I was Suzanne Collins)**

**

* * *

**

**Imala DeLecter District 8 POV:**

"Hey, stupid, pay attention,"I see the girl from two waving her arms in front of my face,"Are you gonna do anything with that knife." I come to my senses and cower in fright. I then realise I'm not in the games yet. The girl laughs at me for my mistake.

"You,"she says pointing at me,"throw it at the target." I squeal at that thought and she laughs at me again. I don't know what to do. I look around the room, there is no where to escape I'm gonna have to throw it. I look at the circle target and pull back my arm. I bring my arm back and throw, I look at where it lands and any confidence I might have flushes down the drain. The girl starts laughing hysterically at the knife that is sitting halfway to the target where it clattered to the ground. _I'm dead where I'm standing. _

My head drops to my feet as the girl says,"I'll kill you with my bare hands,"she stutters in between laughs. I walk away red faced. I go to the camouflage station. As I start working I realize I'm no where near dead. I'm skin and bones which helps. By the time I leave I can paint me into an almost perfect tree. The trainer says I'm the best talent since Peeta Mellark. I walk away smiling, still a tree.

The Head Gamemaker calls that it's time for lunch. Then we have Private Sessions, and my stomach squirms.

**Kris Kane Head Gamemaker POV:**

"Send in the first tribute, Jessica,"I say to my assistant.

"Sir my name is-"

"Did you hear me the first time you corrected me? I don't care what your god damn name is send the tribute in,"I shout at her at the top of my lungs.

She trembles, bows, leaves, and appears seconds later with the boy from one. He doesn't do anything special. He manages to disarm the trainer in about three minutes.

"Eight,"I say for his score.

"Seven."

"Nine."

"Eight,"the other's say. We agree on eight.

Next comes in the sexy chick from one.

"What's your name,"I ask.

"Lies Kaminic,"she replies.

"Good, show us what you can do,"I say staring at my papers from behind the "U" shaped table.

She smiles confidently and starts sprinting, she does a somersault and picks up five throwing knives. She ends the somersault and throws all five. My mouth drops as the first enters the exact center and all the others bury into it's hilt.

"Send in the trainer,"she barks and I signal for the trainer to come over. She walks over and digs one of the knives out of the hilt. She proceeds to disarm the trainer in exactly seventeen seconds.

"Eleven,"I say still gazing at her as she leaves.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Eleven."

"Ten,"I decide and scribble ten down on the paper.

Next comes the guy from two who basically has a death wish. He ends up getting a nine while the girl gets a ten also. The tributes from three hardly do anything. They end up getting a four and a three, pathetic. Next comes the guy from four.

"What's your name,"I ask. He doesn't say anything but goes and picks up a five tridents. The throws them at the dummies. The first one pierces the neck, the second the chest, the third the head, and so on. Not once did he throw one that wasn't a clean kill.

"Ten,"we all say at the same time. The girl comes in. She's to cocky. She's not as good as she thinks. She throws some knives that half stick and defeats a trainer in ten minutes.

"Eight?"I question. Everyone agrees. The girl from five walks in. We decide on giving her a five even though she actually did well. I mean her right arm is useless. Her district mate doesn't do any better. Hah.

The girl from six is slightly crazy... but she is skilled. She shoots poison darts forming a circle. She could kill everyone with those. We end up giving her a nine. Her district mate is an insult to her. He is as thin as the wire he works with. Funny enough he went to the wire. He fiddles for a few minutes before I clear my throat. With that he connects two red wires and a zap of electricity shoots out. He bows and leaves.

"Ten,"I say and don't even wait for the others to agree.

The pair from seven is hopeless. The boy manages a seven but the girl, Ugh. She gets a three, pathetic.

The people from eight aren't horrible. The guy ends up getting a eight the girl paints herself into a tree and gets a seven. The tributes from nine... wow. The boy walks in and I notice he hasn't changed his look since I last saw him and he is still clutching his finger. He picks up a sword and within seconds the trainer is down. He gets a ten. The girl is amazing. She shoots arrows and one by one they hit the middle. We give her the same without a thought.

The two from ten pull a four and five while we are drinking wine... good wine. The pair from eleven comes in. The girl has a crossbow and shoots it a few times to get a six but the boy catches my eye. He picks up a sickle. A surprising choice. He disarms the trainer right away. He is good so we give him a nine. We are almost all drunk by twelve so we barely stay awake to give the girl a nine and the guy a seven. As soon as the girl leaves I collapse on my papers, asleep. These are gonna be some good Games.

* * *

How was it... If you are reading this press the button and review. Also give me ideas for interviews.

-Kid on FanFiction

R

E

V

I

E

W

You know you want to


	14. Interviews

Hey… It's Kid on FanFiction. Last chapter before the games. Tuh Duh.

**(Disclaimer: Please... I'm begging you... shoot, Suzanne still owns the books)**

**Julian Flickerman POV (Son of Ceaser Flickerman):**

**

* * *

**

The man behind the camera starts the countdown while I straiten my tie.

"5... 4... 3...,"he says and now holds up fingers for two and one.

"Hello Panem, are ready to meet these contestants,"I say in my charming voice I got from my dad. They all clap and cheer.

"Then lets bring our first one up here,"I call turning toward the tributes. The girl from one... Lies comes up.

"Hi,"I say smiling.

"Well hello to you,"she says charming.

"So, any strategies for the games you can let us know of,"I question and from her smile I can tell she will answer.

"I will slowly kill everyone off, It will be gruesome and horrible," she laughs as I shudder.

"Okay then... you're pretty good lookin', do you have anyone special?"

"Nope but after I win I can have anyone I want. Boys, ain't that right,"she says and gets a huge applause in answer.

"Looks like they agree,"I laugh along with her as the buzzer goes off.

"Best luck to you,"I say insice thinking she's a monster.

The from her district is even worse than her. Deep down I can tell he hates this but above he's a monster. Unlike the girl he actually describes how he will "Roast everyone alive."

The pair from two are both murderers. Apparently the Prez picks for her to win. She has such a large smile on her lips I agree with him. The guy is depressed. He hardly says a word except to mention that he'll kill everyone. Creep.

The girl from three is dead. She won't stand a chance... but the guy is even worse. It might be an act but he's so stupid he'll be gone in the first day. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to attack the pair from two with his bare hands. Yeah, he's that stupid.

The time flies and by the time we get to four I need to take a break. I walk over, get a glass of water and come back and be my happy self.

The girl from five comes up.

"Hey, any special plans this year," I ask cheerfully. She just shrugs in answer.

"Well, do you mind telling us what happened?"I say glancing at her crushed up.

"Yeah, I do mind,"she barks and then goes back to silence.

"Okay.."I say as this goes on for three minutes. What a weird tribute. I don't pay attention on the tributes up to nine. I just ask the same simple questions. "Do you have a strategy? What do you like about the Capitol? Anyone special?" and it goes on and on. Then hops up the girl from nine.

"You got a nine, impresseve score, Huh?"I ask her. She shrugs in answer. Well, great response.

"Got any strategies, Sage,"I ask trying to help out.

She shrugs again,"I plan to stay alive,"she says simply and I laugh along with the audience.

"What do you think of the male tribute from nine,"I question trying to get a since of a relationship.

"Well, he's a creep,"she says still keeping the "I don't care" tone. I laugh some more and the buzzer beeps as the male tribute walks up. He glares at me and I squirm in my seat. Weird kid. Then he glares at the camera. Then, the audience. I don't know what to think. I don't ask anything because the kids so creepy I might piss my pants. Finally the buzzer beeps and I let out a sigh of relief. The kid goes back and takes his seat. No wonder she described him as a creep. Next hops up the pair from ten. I hardly pay attention to them that kid creeped me out so much. It's almost like he got in my mind... creepy. Finally the tens end and out hops the small girl from eleven.

She smiles at me and takes a seat,"So, Annie right?" I ask.

"Well that's the only name I have,"she answers.

"Well, it's good you know it then,"I smile at her.

"So aren't you gonna ask me some questions."

"I'm glad you asked."

"Me too," she says as I'm beginning to like this kid.

"Anything cool you could tell me about yourself,"I ask her.

"Hmm,"she says,"Well, my name is Annie and I'm from District eleven."

I laugh and reply,"Right you are."

She laughs to,"Right I am,"and the buzzer rings.

"Hey, Savon, Any special strategies to go along with the nine," I ask.

"Yep,"he says smugly.

"So?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, stupid,"he scoffs at me.

"Exuse me,"I say pissed.

"You heard me,"he replies and I glare at him as he glares back. Relief floods through me as the timer buzzes. The girl from twelve comes up.

"Hello Julius,"she says politely.

I smirk,"Hello Avalon,"I say mocking her tone.

"So?"

"You tell me," I say still peeved about the stupid kid from eleven.

"Well you're actually supposed to tell me,"I look into the crowd and get a glare from the President. That's enough for me to get over the kid.

"Impressive nine,"I tell her. I can tell she's modest as she reluctantly nods.

"It wasn't that good."

"I'm sure you deserved,"I say as she shrugs.

"How'd you do it,"I ask.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't tell you,"she says still politely.

"Just as I'm afraid our times over,"I laugh with her as the timer beeps. The boy from twelve comes up. He's so kind and nice that I realize I hate my job. I have to get to know twenty-three kids and then watch them die. Nightmares of their death come that night. Then I wake, for the Games.

* * *

How was it? Almost time for... the Games? So... sponsoring starts now. Send the characters their best weapon or something else to keep them alive?

-Kid on FanFiction

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Into the Games

Hey, I'm so excited… It's the Games. Sorry if your tribute gets knocked off in the bloodbath. Still stick with the story. The winner of the poll idea is... A circle like dome split into thirds. One has a jungle, the other mountains, and the other a desert. Have Fun.

**(Disclaimer: I would be working on Mockingjay if I was Suzanne Collings)**

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

I feel my metal platform click on the ground. I take a deep breath and look around

"Let the 117th annual Hunger Games begin,"I hear a voice overhead say. I look around. I have sixty seconds. I see that I'm in the desert. To the left there are giant mountains and to the left there's a jungle. I know what I'm doing though. The first thing I noticed was the rope, sitting right next to the bow. That's for me. I position my feet to run as the gong sounds. I take off, I know I'm the fastest there and within a few seconds I'm at the cornucopia. I am about tok reach the bow when the guy from four appears behind me.

I pick up the club that's next to me as he grabs a sword. I duck his first swing and get behind him. I take my foot and jam my heel into the back of his knee. He grunts in pain, but then something catches his eye. Just as I'm about to break his skull he ducks and hobbles over to the weapons. He picks up a trident and position it in throwing position. I realize who it is, it's Duke, the kid from four. I'm screwed.

"Allies?"he questions. I figure I'm dead if we don't so I give a quick nod and pick up and orange backpack. I see the guy from three enter from the jungles and in a few second's a trident is sticking from his neck. I have no time to be surprised. I grab the bow and my rope with the backpack slung over my back. Duke rips the trident from his neck and grabs two more, he then follows me as I take off towards the jungle. I see a mob of tributes entering, this'll be quick bloodbath. Also, This will be an interesting alliance. I mean a girl from twelve, the poorest district and the guy from four, a career district. Wait, a career district.

I spin around,"Why aren't you in the careers?"I ask pointing my bow at his neck.

"They're bloodthirsty idiots,"he say's simply.

"But they'll keep you alive,"I retort.

"Not for long," he says staring at the ground and I realize he's right. The careers break alliance after a few days. Hmm, maybe he's smarter than he looks.

"Well, Duke,"I say,"we're not breaking and alliance anytime soon."

**Burny Cutt District 9 POV: (AN To mockingjay 411: I'm not gonnna send him your gift because he'll find it at the cornucopia)**

I fight with the boy from eleven, knife on sickle. This is where I like to be. We have a pattern, he pushes me back, I push him back until he swings and I meet the sickle. He twists his blade and my knife flies from my hand but before he can react I grab his wrist and twist forcing him to drop his sickle. I give him a smile as I kick it away then I duck as he throws the first punch. The careers are gathering around us because apparently the bloodbaths over, except for me and this kid. The kid throws another punch and I duck again. Then I punch him three times in the stomach, each pushing him back. I trip him and he falls on his back. The girl, Lies, tosses some some rope. I tie his legs and arms together. Then I walk over and pick up his sickle. I reach down and cut of his finger. Then I slowly slit his throat, from his left ear to his right. He gurgles and then dies. I feel good. I pick up his finger and untie the rope. Still using the sickle I cut the rope into a piece of string and put his finger along with the other on it. I tie the string around my neck and go back to the cornucopia. The careers stare at me in shock.

"What are you staring at let's start sorting these supplies,"I say and sit down.

"He's right,"Lies says,"You sort the weapons,"she points at me.

"Who appointed you leader,"I ask.

"I did, you got a problem with that,"she snarls.

I shake my head as a parachute falls at Lies's feet. Of course, the Capitol loves her aggressiveness. She whoops in joy as she opens it to find a whip with spikes on it. She looks down and read's some letter that came with. She laughs and twists the whips handle, a foot long knife pops out of the end.

"Does anyone question my lead?"she asks softly as we all shake our head.

"Good, now sort the supplies,"she says.

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

That girl, Lies, is freaky. I'm spying on them from up in a tree. The trees here are much harder to climb than back in district 11. These trees are jungle trees. I started in the jungle and am just waiting to get supplies from the cornucopia. I never got a chance to. All of a sudden the cannons start to go off.

I count in my head,_1..2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. _Only ten deaths. I know the kid from my District, Savon died. I saw the boy from nine totally rip him to shreds. I shudder. The sun is starting to set. I need to do something. All of a sudden a parachute drops down. It lands next to me. It is medium sized. I don't know what it could be. I open it up and sigh in relief. Inside sits a crossbow. No, inside lays my chance of survival. I can hunt, kill, and defend with that. Speaking of hunting my stomach starts to rumble. I'm about to get down when I realize to flaw of being right next to the career camp. I'm in range for them to hear me when I drop from the tree. Crap. I'll have to wait tell dark.

I sit cooped up for three hours. My throat starts to burn too. I realize this is what it feels like to be dehydrating. I need water. I can only go a day or two without it. Not to mention my sponsors already wasted money on my crossbow. I'm screwed. **(AN: If two people don't review/sponsor to give her water she'll dehydrate)**

I stay like this for another few hours when the anthem comes on.

The voice first flashes the face of the kid from three.

"Kam Son,"it says.

It continues to say the names,", Renna Pudding, Jay Shock, Ridely Wrenser, Saphira Heat, Imala DeLecter, Tyrell Ganefis, Kinnely Logan, Savon Smith, Tunnica Shavenne,"and with that it flashes dark again. So ten deaths... what a day? Speaking of that I don't have any thing to tie myself to the tree. I look down at our outfit for anything to help. It has a light shirt and a heavy jacket. Obviously the short sleeve is for the desert and the jungle while the jackets for the mountains. We have a belt and shorts with a pair of pants over it. I hung the pants and shirt on the tree. I climb up having an idea. I slip the pants through the belt loop and then tie the pants to the tree. Not good, but at least I get some sleep. Immediately I fall asleep, my last thoughts being, _I need water.

* * *

_How was the first chapter of the games. Help save Annie and REVIEW!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

Sean Truth

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

Courtney Faral

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Angelica Waters

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

Tawlen Glive

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

REVIEW!


	16. Trap

Hey, thanks to the reviewers. Let's try to get to 100 reviews! If your reading this you better review!

**(Disclaimer: Nope, not Suzanne Collins, the best author ever)**

**

* * *

**

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

I don't think Avalon fully trusts me. I don't want to kill her. I don't know why but I think it's because she's got a strong heart. You can just look at her and know she's fighting, even if she doesn't like it. We have walked pointlessly through the jungle and I feel like I'll die of boredom. We have what we need. That backpack Avalon grabbed has two sleeping bags, a canteen full of water, a bag of dried meat, and two long knives. I look at Avalon, walking up the hill with one knife hanging from her belt and the other strapped to her boot. She is sweating with her cheeks puffed as she forces one breath after another. She has the black jacket around her waist. She keeps walking, not knowing where to go. That's our problem, we are red faced and blistering in the sun and we have absolutely no purpose. We need to do something to help us survive!I turn and kick the tree out of frustration.

"Ahh," I moan as I reach down and grab my foot as I hop. Shit, I did nothing to help our survival by bruising my foot.

"What was that about?" she questions in a pissed voice.

"We have no purpose!" I yell and turn in anger. "We are wandering in circles like idiots."

"Do you want to draw every tribute in the arena to this point?" she hisses, obviously angry.

"I don't care... At least we would be doing something," I say, still shouting. All of a sudden Avalon's face goes white.

"You drew something here."

I turn and see gorillas staring at us. Any gorillas would be freaky, but these have glaring red eyes. Mutts. The one in front gives a bellow and I see razor sharp teeth.

"Run," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" she questions.

"Run!" I yell as I turn and take off and Avalon follows right behind me, but so do the gorillas. Crap.

**Tawlen Glive District 10 POV:**

I clutch my axe to my chest as I go back and check my traps. I have a pit with sharpened sticks pointing up. It is covered by the large jungle leaves and could not be spotted. I enter the clearing the girl from nine, Sage, barrels from the jungle. My finger turn white as I see her fall into the trap. I wait a few seconds for the cannon... nothing happens. Trembling, I walk over to check. I look down and see her clutching a root with her knife buried into the wall of the hole. She looks up and spots me. She quits fiddling with the knife and grabs the bow on her back. You can tell it's homemade from simpleness of it. I'm to shocked to move as she shoots the bow with one hand.

Almost in slow motion the arrow enters my leg as I scream.

"Yes!" hear the girl yell from the hole. I don't care what she's doing as I limp away from the clearing tears running down my cheek. I stumble to my hiding place. It's a large hollow tree.

I collapse in front of it and yank out the arrow,"Ow!" I yelp immediately covering my mouth. I look down as the blood starts to flow. This'll be a long day, I think as I slide myself up and into the tree.

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

I drag myself across the soil. I need water. I don't have enough strength left to stand and I can't get up. I continue dragging myself until all my strength leaves. I collapse. I want to beg for water but I can't talk. I look at the sky and almost in answer a small parachute falls down. I rip it open and inside of it is a tiny cup of water no bigger than my palm. It's all they could afford. I start to drink, slowly at first but by the time I drain the cup I'm gulping. I slowly get up. I still need water but now I have the strength to find it.

"Thank you," mutter towards the sky as I continue on my trek for water.

It's been an hour or so when something just clicks. Maybe it's the new strength but I have an idea. I don't care about the other tributes as I shout in joy. I run to a tree with giant leaves of the jungle. I look at them and my hope is confirmed. I look down at them and see dew. I immediately fold the leave together and poor it into the cup. Slowly but surely the water level goes up a little. I keep doing this until the cup is full. Then I gulp it down and do it again. The fact I used my brain to find water not only gives me strength, but courage. I am a new person. I twist my features into a look of determination. The Capitol better be ready because tonight the careers will lose one of there members to my crossbow. I slowly make my way back to my tree to wait for the kill.

**Sage Salvidor District 9:**

I hate that kid. I'm hanging from a tree root with spear like stick waiting to gore me while he has my arrow sticking from his leg. I need to get out. What I need to do is reach my knife thats a foot below me. I'm dead if I don't get it but dead if I don't try. Gritting my teeth I stretch my foot down until I touch the hilt of the knife. I take a deep breath and kick it up. As it flies in the air I reach out in snatch it. The bad part is I grabbed the blade.

"Owww,"I shout as I quickly switch my hand to the hilt. Blood pores out of the gash. I can't worry about that now. I reach up the knife and dig it into the soil above me. I then pull myself up to be level with the knife. I'm only five feet deep. I do that again and again. It takes a lot of time. Sometimes I lose my balance and almost drop to my death. After about an hour I'm only a foot deep. I reach up and mange to stab the knife above ground. Slowly I pull myself up to land. Gasping for air and spit out dirt. I will get revenge on that kid. He'll be sorry. I lay like that for about five minutes before I get up. I walk over and grab a leave from the nearest tree. I pull out my knife and cut it into strips. Gritting my teeth I wrap the a strip around my bleeding hand. I'm afraid It'll get infected. I won't be able to do anything with that hand. Oh well, I can't think about that right now. Tonight I will hunt for that kid. Then he _will _be sorry.

* * *

How was it? Who do you want to win? You can still sponsor.

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

Sean Truth

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

Courtney Faral

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Angelica Waters

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

Tawlen Glive

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

REVIEW!


	17. Double Sneak Attack

Hey… Thanks to all the reviewers. We are almost at 100 people… Let's get there. Also your opinion matters. If you haven't already told me, Who do you want to win?

**Disclaimer: God, still don't own the hunger games**

**

* * *

**

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

I have been sobbing for the two or so days in this stupid arena. Jay's dead. I remember watching Lies, the girl from 1, reach the cornucopia a few seconds before he did. In those few second she grabbed the nearest weapon to her, a spear. She didn't look back as she flicked her wrist. It was obvious it wasn't her best weapon but hell, she's a career. The spear thudded into his shoulder and he stumbled. He coughed up blood as he tripped into the cornucopia. He fell onto the wire he was going for. I cried his name and Lies turned. She shot me a smile and grabbed a pack of knives. She chose a small, curved blade and flicked her wrist in the same movement that killed Jay. But my instinct took over. Twisted my head around and the blade flew past my nose. It thudded into the tree. I ripped the knife out of the tree and ran. Ran where no one would be stupid enough to follow, the Mountains. I have wandered the endless cliffs since sunset. The anthem will be playing soon. I haven't heard any cannons, Hmm, Strange? Jay would have some reason why there hasn't been any? He would simply say,"Nobody has died," in some scientific voice. I choke and start sobbing again. What are you gonna do Scarlet? You look even crazier than before and you are wandering, with no food, in the middle of snowy mountains. I need to do something, for Jay. I need to get Lies. That ass that killed him. I don't know how but I really came to like Jay. It was just he was a person that would go along with the crazy girl. He would put up with me, he would even put his life in the hands of me, a half sane girl. She took him away from me. She did it. Lies. That ass hole will die tonight... for Jay. With that I turn the direction of my walking. I start downhill for the cornucopia. For Lies.

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:**

I have been searching for hours. Where the hell is that kid? He can't hide forever. I will get him eventually. He will pay for that trap. He will die. I come back to the clearing of the trap, maybe I'll find some clues. Nothings there. I head off in the opposite direction I entered from. I walk for about five minutes when I see it. Right next to a large tree there's a pool of dried blood... and the arrow. I know it's mine because it is homemade. Tawlen is somewhere near. But where? From the look of it he couldn't have gone far. I walk over and study the blood. I reach down and touch it. I'm about to go look around this area when I feel it. A shock of pain shoots up my leg as the knife eats at the flesh. By the time I can pull it to a stop it's halfway through my leg. I look up and see Tawlen. He's only ten feet in the air with his head poking out of a hole. It's obvious now that the tree is hollow. I turn and grunt in pain at my leg.

"A leg for a leg I always say," Tawlen mocks. I howl in rage and pain and complete my turn. I reach on my back and pull my bow. I see fear cross Tawlen's face, his injury effected not only his physical strength but his mental strength too. I can use that to my advantage. I take aim right off the side of his head. I don't want to hit him yet because I won't manage to hit him anywhere serious. He's to smart for that. So, I'll scare him into death. I release the arrow and hits perfectly. I now see an arrow sticking out of the tree right next to his dark brown fear. He whimpers and ducks back into the tree. I would feel sorry for him but this is the Hunger Games. All of a sudden a knife flies out of nowhere and hits me in the side. I fall to the ground. I see Tawlen pop out of a different hole in the tree. I'm grunting in pain. This fight is over. My only option is escape. I pull myself forward and into the bushes. I see his main and last weapon fly toward me, an axe. It thuds next to my arm. I don't have the strength to grab it. I just have to keep moving.

"Help," I moan. I need someone to help me. Wait, sponsors, I glare at the sky. All the moneys probably going to finger dude. Ugh.

I keep on pulling myself. I need to get to a hiding spot. I pull myself back to the clearing and go a different way then the other times. It takes me a while but I manage to crawl about a half a mile into the jungle when I see it. A stream with a patch of rocks behind it. In the patch of rocks I make out a small hole. I manage to pull myself there and collapse, half of my body still in warm air of the night sky.

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

I hope Duke's happy. Now we have something to do. We are running from monster gorillas. Don't forget we've been running for two hours. Duke is along side me. We are both puffing and red cheeked. I can't do this. I don't know but I'm pretty sure we can't keep this up for another minute. Oh my god. We're stupid.

"The tree's," I yell over the sounds of stamping feet.

"What," Duke yells back, still running.

"Get in the tree's," I say and grab on to the lowest branch of the tree next to me. I manage to hang on and lift myself above the gorillas. I look across the little path and see Duke on one across from me. Unfourtanately the gorillas are just sitting and waiting for their fresh meat to come. This sucks. I balance as I walk across the branch. I hope I can do this.

"1..2..3," I say under my breath. Then I jump. I land on Duke's branch. I slip. Those three seconds are the scariest of my life. I was falling to my doom and it felt like I was in slow motion. All of a sudden a pair of warm hands close around me. It's Duke.

He pulls me up as I whimper in fear.

"I got you," he comforts me. Little does he know how much it means to me. Little did I know the career would end up saving my life. Little did I know that I would die for him as he would for me. We are now officially a team.

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

I am crouching in my tree when the anthem starts and I realize there were no deaths today. Hopefully they'll be showing a face in the sky tomorrow, and it won't be mine. It'll be a careers. The anthem finishes and the Capitol seal appears.

"Get some sleep," I hear Lies say to the careers,"Sean, take watch."

"But," he starts.

"I said take watch," she snaps at him. It's a pain it has to be Sean to die. He seems like the only sane one.

"Okay," he gives in. I watch and wait when all of a sudden the girl from two, Courtney popped her head up.

"You know what Sean," she says,"I'll take watch, get some rest."

Sean grumbles in thanks and curls up in his sleeping bag. When everybody falls asleep I pull out and load my crossbow. So, Courtney will die. All of a sudden I hear a battle cry. I look and see the crazy girl from six charging into camp with just a knife. She charges at the careers. All of them jump up with weapons and Courtney turns in shock. I take this as my chance to fire my crossbow. She hears the swish of the arrow and turns. It impales itself into her neck. She gurgles once and falls. Her cannon fires. I have no time to think about what I just did. I hop down from the tree to join the battle. Two little girls who aren't even working together fighting the careers, should be fun. I charge into battle. I must be crazy too, but it's a double sneak attack.

* * *

How was it? REVIEW! Alert to sponsors, many tributes need help, so help!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

Sean Truth

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

Courtney Faral

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Angelica Waters

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

Tawlen Glive

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

REVIEW!


	18. Battle

Hey, it's kid on FanFiction… We're at 100 reviews, Awesome people. This is so cool. I thank all who review and I love to see my review number go up.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the HUNGER GAMES! QUIT ASKING!**

**

* * *

**

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

I watch the silver stake pierce Courtney's skin. I then realize that these people maybe weren't so stupid when raiding the career camp. I see Scarlet, the girl from Six, pick up a long rope. In a few seconds it has two metal balls on either side. Finally us careers snap out of it. Sean charges with his sword and I see Scarlet fling the weapon at him. I realize what it is meant for as soon as the rope wraps around Sean, tying him up. All of a sudden another stake is sticking through his neck. He gurgles on his on blood and turns white-faced and motionless. His eyes roll into the back of his head. I shudder as his cannon fires. I quickly pick out the larger threat, the girl with the crossbow. I don't know who it is but we'll all be dead if I don't do something. Burny Cutt is dueling knife on knife with that Scarlet girl. In a few seconds she disarms him. I stare in shock. How did she do that? I look into her eyes and see it, revenge. She wants revenge.

I shout battle cry as I charge towards the jungle, towards that girl. I see the first arrow come out at me and manage to twist my whip into a knife and bat it away. I swing my whip towards the jungle and hear a satisfying crack of whip on skin.

"You aren't so big and tough now are you?" I sneer in the jungle as the girl whimpers. I almost think she has left until I see the stake flying at me. I scream as it pierces my skin. It hit me right in the shoulder where it is lodged. I yank it out and blood starts pooling out. I shout in pain and shock.

"You aren't so big and tough now, are you Lies," I hear a mocking response come from the jungle. The young girl from 11 steps out. She has a smirk as she walks over to me and knees me in the gut. I collapse. It hurts so bad. Just end the pain. How is this girl beating me? She smiles one more time and walks to the cornucopia and starts picking at the supplies, are supplies. My vision starts to get hazy as she pulls out another crossbow. She also grabs a pack that is loaded with gear. She sprints back toward the jungle, stepping on me as she goes. My vision blurs some more as I black out in a scary pool of blood.

_Come on Lies, pull through._

_You can't give up yet._

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:**

I wake up for a few seconds as the cannons fire, one after another. I count two. I wonder whats going on. Some gamemakers trap? I glance back down as I remember the pool of blood I'm in. I almost puke at the sight of it. I need help, now. A parachute comes down in answer to my question. I hobble over to it and pull it out. There's bandages and a shot with some purple liquid in it. I quickly wrab the bandage around my thigh and leg. Breathing heavily I inject the shot into my arm. With a last gasp I black out, back into the world of pain.

**Adelaide Summers District 5 POV:**

I grab another orange from the tree I camped in. I've been living off of it since the start of the games. All I have is a jug of water, a knife, and a makeshift spear. I twist my features into disgust as I force the orange down. Living off of just fruit sucks. I need something else to eat. I grab my knife, I'll go hunting. I also take my makeshift spear just in case I can't come back. I hop down being careful not to hit my busted arm.

"Ah," I groan as I bump the arm on a tree. Stupid jungle. I walk straight for fifteen minutes and I haven't seen a living thing. All of a sudden I hear a rustling noise. I twist around with the spear in a defensive position. Huh, I don't see anything. I continue my pace and after an hour I stop to rest. I pull out an orange I stuck in my belt and start to munch. All of a sudden I hear the rustling again. This time I turn quick enough to see a foot disappearing into the trees.

"I know your there," I call, cautiously standing up. "Just come out."

A girl, I think she's from three, comes walking out with her hands up. I point my spear at her and say,"Why were you following me?"

"You seemed strong and determined. I thought maybe you could lead me somewhere," she says with fear in her eyes.

"Well don't just stand there sit down and eat."

"I don't think I should," she says but I can see the hunger in her eyes.

"So what's your name?" I question, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Envy," she says smacking on her orange. She eats like someone who hasn't ate in days... wait, she probably hasn't.

"I'd love to be allies," she says with a hopeful look in her eye. I've never been one to trust people and she was the crybaby girl.

"Um..." I say trying to explain why I'm hesitant.

"It's okay, I know why you don't want to," she says and with that turns to leave.

"Never mind," I say at the last minute," Deal." We shake hands on it.

"Now you wouldn't have any food would ya," I ask as she chuckles and pulls out a bag of dried beef. I lick my lips.

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms. We are still stuck in this tree, but we're stuck in this tree together. We are probably gonna die, but we're gonna die together. We will stay together. I won't win. I will protect her and she will win. I will make sure she gets away from these psycho gorillas. I will kill everyone of the tributes for her. I will fight for her and I will die for her. And I don't know why. I don't know why.

* * *

How was that for a few deaths? Sorry everybody, I know it was short... STILL REVIEW! PLEASE!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Angelica Waters

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

Tawlen Glive

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

REVIEW!


	19. Killer

Hey... Long time no update. I was on a camping trip and have been obsessed with watching the 1st and 2nd season of Lost so I haven't thought about updating. I love how fast reviews are coming. Continue to read and review. THANKS!

**Disclaimer: Jeez, I still don't own the Hunger Games**

**

* * *

**

**Angelica Waters District 4 POV:**

Why can't we just kill Lies now? We have four careers left and that's not to much. We should just take her out, but no, Cutt wants her alive because she's are best chance for survival. Of course it's me who has to be the healer for her. I am rubbing some disinfection medicine on her while she's sleeping. I almost throw up looking at her. That Annie girl did a good job and getting Lies because her shoulder is still bleeding. I have managed to slow it down by shoving some gauze in the half-inch deep wound. I look at the wound and realize these Games are different. The careers aren't the strongest. From what I've seen a twelve year old is. I mean she has one helluva shot with that crossbow. So good of a shot that we all chased after her instead of staying and getting the girl from 6. We came back to find all of our rope gone. What the hell is she gonna do with all of it?

I am about to ponder that when I hear Lies groan. Her eyes flutter open and she glances around.

"What happened?" she groans and I hear pain in her voice.

"We were attacked," I tell her,"It was that Annie girl. She was so quick and precise. Before anyone could react a stake was sticking from Courtney and Sean. You reacted fastest and charged that girl. She was to good for you too. She shot you in the shoulder and kneed you in the gut. She walked off with supplies and we followed here. Unfortunately the other girl that attacked ran off with some of our supplies."

Lies listens carefully and glares at the sky. She starts to pull herself up.

"Stop, you need rest, your shoulder," I shout, panic in my voice.

"No," she barks,"I need to get revenge."

As soon as I see the determination in Lies's eyes I realize why we can't kill her. She's to strong. Even if we tried now we would die... we have no choice but to follow her lead.

She's in charge and she's about to find that little girl with the crossbow; and she's gonna kill her. No doubt about that.

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

Damn gorillas. We are starving to death because of them. Why don't they go find someone else to torment. We are still stuck in the stupid tree!

"Duke," I say quietly as he glances my way,"The games are over, we need to get down or we're gonna die."

I know that he can tell I'm scared, but when I look in his eyes I don't see any fear. I see determination. My ally has really grown on me.

"I know," he says in a sad tone,"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Yeah it is," I try to joke but it comes out bland. We don't laugh. We need a plan. We sit for hours on end in this stupid tree. I think, What do the gorillas want from us? What will the get from killing us? All of a sudden I have it, I'm so stupid, It's food. A smile breaks my lips and I see Duke stare at me like I'm crazy. I don't care, I'm to excited to care.

"Yes," I shout with joy," Give me all your supplies?" I tell Duke quickly.

"What-" he starts but I cut him off.

"Just do it," I shout and he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. He hands me his pack and I dig out all the beef, fruit, and vegetables. I dig out my pack too. I throw all the food as far as I can and just as I expect they chase it.

"Yes," I shout with joy then I remember where I am," Run!"

Without any questions Duke jumps down and runs and I follow. After about fifteen minutes I stop.

"We're free," I tell Duke with a smile. He pats me on the back.

"Damn right we are," he says and we both start laughing. As I said, he's really grown on me. He really has.

**Tawlen Glive District 10 POV:**

I'm dead. I really am. Sage is gonna kill me. I'm like hyperventilating. I have done nothing but worry since I got Sage. She's not dead. Last night I saw the cannons were careers. Maybe Sage got them. Oh my god Tawlen, cut it out. Sage is in some tree bleeding to death.

_Thanks to you._

Shut up.

_Sage is gonna die because of you._

Ahh... am I going crazy? What's happening to me? What is a matter with me? Please, somebody help me.

_Sage_

_Sage _

_Sage..._

Before I know what I'm doing I'm heading in the direction Sage crawled away. I'm heading to kill her.

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:**

I wake up and look around. Step one, check my eyesight. I can see fine, that's a good sign. Check.

Step two, see if you can get up. I slowly get myself up, wincing at the pain in my legs. Check.

Step three, see if you can walk. I slowly take a step, but as soon as I put weight on my legs I collapse. That's not a good sign.

I try again and this time manage to walk a few steps. It helps now that my cramping is gone. I pull out my bow.

"Now it's time to get that son of a b-" I say but all of a sudden a crack pulls me to a stop. I jerk around and see Tawlen standing there.

"Were you talking about me?" he says with a tremor in his voice. He looksI scared but frankly I don't care, I hate the kid. I'm about to load my bow when he flicks his wrist and an arrow flies at me, my arrow.

I scream as the arrow skins my arm and guess what? The kid laughs.

"That's it," I shout and load my bow. The humor of it ends and he looks at me in fear. He screams as I realease my arrow. I watch the arrow cut the air and it thuds into his head. His screaming stops immediately. He shoots me a glare and his eyes go blank. I look at him and see the glare still holding. You know how they say your life flashes in front of you when dying? Well that's wrong. Your life flashes in front when killing. And that's what is in this arena, killers. Even if you don't kill anyone you're a killer because you are trying to kill others and they're trying to kill you. I take one last look at the kid as the cannon fires. There's nothing I can do. I go back into the cave and patch up my arm.

_I'm a killer._

I rub medicine on it.

_I'm a killer._

I prepare to take a nap.

_I'm a killer._

I'm a killer.

* * *

How was it? Hit, miss? Good or Bad? You tell me and REVIEW! By the way if you haven't you should check out Lost... It's an awesome show. Don't forget REVIEW! And REVIEW! And REVIEW! I think that's enough reviews. ;-)

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Angelica Waters

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	20. Roaming

Hey… me again. Here's chapter 20! Also, thanks to Penelope Wendy Bing, I will be doing the Final 8 interviews so if your character is alive send in a review on their family. I can't do this without you so review!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games**

**

* * *

**

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

I have done nothing sense I almost killed Lies. Yes, I almost killed the strongest career. I killed two careers. I am a killer, but I am a contender. I am a _strong_ contender and I will probably win. I don't know what gotten into me. I have killed two people in these games and those two people are careers. Now I am roaming in the jungle. I don't know what to do, but instinct tells me to get the hell out of this arena. To do that I have to kill everybody, starting with the girl that's following me. As if on cue the tree behind gives a cough.

I jerk around and pull out a loaded crossbow,"Come on out or I'll send this arrow through your neck," I bark.

I hear chuckle as the girl from five walks out. I remember her as the girl with the crushed arm. She motions toward the bushes and I see that apparently she has a buddy. The girl from three, Envy, stumbles out.

The girl from five chuckles one more time then says,"A little twelve year old with a crossbow versus two girls that have knives in swords, fair match huh?"

"A little twelve year old girl that sent a stake through two careers necks and one that lodged into Lies's shoulder," I say my rage growing.

A flicker of fear darts across the girls faces but then it is replaced by a smirk. "I highly doubt you did that little Annie," she mocks me.

I let my face go white and turn to the tree behind me,"Okay, think what you want," I say simply and release the stake I had been holding. It thuds a few inches deep into the tree.

Unlike I thought the girl scoffs,"Amazing, you can stick a stake into a tree that is standing still."

I allow the rage to appear back on my face and I turn. Instead of firing toward a kill shot I fire at her leg. I want her to realize I did what I said I did. Within a few seconds a she is on the ground whimpering. I walk over to her and whisper in her ear.

"You sure about what you said? I'll allow you to take it back."

She spits toward my direction and I chuckle. I walk back over and stroke her hair.

"Don't touch me!" she growls.

"Fine have it your way," I laugh," Get your pretty ass away from me and think again about following me."

She whimpers and I hear the ragged breathing as she limps away. I'm about to leave when I run back to her.

"Forgot one thing," I say kindly, then I rip out my stake ruthlessly. She whimpers and falls.

I reach down and whisper," See ya," then I walk away.

Should I have killed her?

Nah, let her suffer, give the audience a show.

**Wrath Edmunton District 2 POV:**

I don't know what's wrong with Lies. She has been wandering for hours around the jungle. All she's said is,"Annie, Annie, Annie." Not to mention she's forced us to follow her.

"Annie, got to kill her, Annie," Lies mutters under her breath. Ahhhh, here she goes again. It's killing me.

"Annie, Annie, Annie."

I start to grab my hair and I yank on it in frustration. "What the hell are we doing Lies?" I shout a her and stop following her.

"Following her," she mutters and glares at me.

"Yeah, I get it, we're following her but why don't we go pick off the easier tributes?" I say still shouting.

"She shot me," she says still keeping her quiet voice,"She deserves to die."

"Listen Lies," I say as the rest of the careers start to stare at us,"Are you going insane?"

She gives a swift nod before Angelica speaks up,"She needs rest; I told her to stay lying down but now we're on an endless search in the jungle."

"You know what Angelica?" Lies questions in a smart aleck way,"I think you are gonna shut up or I am gonna kill you."

"You are half dead Lies, how are you gonna kill me," Angelica retorts while I'm still sitting there.

Lies stares like she's thinking about it for a few seconds and then she turns toward Angelica.

"Like this," with this Angelica lets out a squeal as Lies yanks her whip forward and it hits Angelica in the cheek. It was obviously fatal considering Angelica slumped to the ground. It takes a few seconds to realize what happened and in those few seconds Cutt and I share a nod. Lies raises her whip again and we both charge. We reach out both tackle her at the same time. With the extra force Lies goes flying backwards. Fortunately her whip flew another direction. We both hang on to her and lift her up. While each of us grab one arm we pin her to a tree. I can feel her struggle but I know that Angelica's dead if we let go.

"What the hell was that about," I pant while struggling to hold on to her.

"Tried to stop me from getting to Annie," Lies mutters.

"That's it, she's gone insane," Burny Cutt says his face still blank.

"Yep," I agree," Lets get her back to camp."

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

This sucks. I mean, I'm glad to get away from the gorillas and all but why do we still have nothing to do? We should be looking for food or something but Avalon says not to. She says that she's hunting when from what I can tell all we are doing is roaming around the jungle. I know my lesson now though, I am not gonna go all psycho pissed mode where I kick a tree and bring crazy gorillas towards us. I give a random chuckle because I don't know what else to do.

Avalon jerks around smiling,"What's so funny?" she asks.

"Oh, nothing," I say as though I am keeping some mysterious secret.

"No really," she says trying to keep from giggling.

"No really, it's nothing," I say still using the mysterious tone.

"Okay," she laughs and turns back around. I keep on chuckling at that while I'm wandering around but the boredom is killing me. You know what, I'll just keep it on the inside. I will focus on keeping my boredom inside.

Wow, do that is _boring._

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:**

I can't get over the fact I'm a killer.

_I'm a killer._

I killed an innocent child.

_I'm a killer._

Stop, please! I clutch my hands to my head. I can't do this. How am I supposed to live like this.

_I'm a killer._

"SHUT UP!" I look up and scream. I put my head in between my legs and sob.

It's all the capitols fault. They did this to me. They made me a killer.

_I'm a killer._

_I'm a killer._

"Stop, please," I sob to the ground," I know, I'm a killer."

_I'm a killer._

_I'm a killer._

_I'm a killer._

I KNOW! Shut the hell up! There is nothing I can do now, nothing. I put my heads back in between my legs and sob more.

I know, I know.

* * *

How was it? I liked writing the chapter; I don't know why but I think it's my good mood. :)

Don't forget to send in info on your characters family. (SEND IN A REVIEW ANYWAY ;))

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Angelica Waters

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	21. Insane Children

Hey, me again. Also, you should know that the people that review usually are the ones whose tributes make it far. Hint, hint….REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES PEOPLE!**

**

* * *

Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

_Ow_! Once again my sunburn's affecting me. I can't believe I'm doing this. I am wandering through and empty desert. The only friends I've seen are venomous snakes. I mean, who would be stupid enough to go wandering through the jungle.

_Well, look at the obvious, YOU!_

Damn voice in my head. I thought you had gone away. In fact I think I have grown more sane in this hell hole. I mean now I have a reason to be all psycho crazy, but I refuse to be. The reason why is I'm different. I am crazy when others aren't and sane when others aren't. I'm a freak of nature.

_Hell ya you are!_

"Oh put a sock in it," I say out loud, smiling. I stop walking and glance glance down at the rope in my hands. There was a reason I got it, but what was that reason. I need it to have some use. I reach down to my belt and take out my knife. I cut a short piece off of the rope and pull back my red hair. It had been blowing in my face the whole day and the rope will help that. I reach back and tie my hait into a ponytail. Ha, now the rope has a use.

All of a sudden I realize something, the voice is gone. I'm free, YES!

I'm to busy celebrating to notice the silver parachute that fell from the sky. A few minutes later I gather up my packs. Fortunately I start walking and trip over the package. I give a chuckle and rip it open. What's inside shocks me. How could my sponsors afford something like that?

Inside is my key out of the arena, it's a model of what I used against the careers. It is a piece of rope about five feet long. On either side there is a large metal ball with giant spikes popping out of it. From the way the rope feels it's tough. Just to be sure I pul out my knife. I bring my hand down in one sharp motion. It lands with a thud on the rope but instead of cutting threw like it should it bounces off. I give a chuckle and go off to collect the knife that's ten feet away. Unfortunately the voice comes back.

_Nice weapon!_

"Ah, not you again," I yell toward the sky. I wonder how stupid I look, yelling at the sky. I let my lips curl a little upwards at that thought.

_What are you gonna do now?_

"How am I supposed to know?" I answer the voices question.

_Well considering you have your weapon..._

"You want me to hunt down tributes?" I finish in a question.

_Well kinda, maybe..._

"All right," I say, letting my lips turn into a full smile.

_W-What? You are listening to me?_

"Yep voice in my head, we should have gotten to know each other better," with that I turn back towards the jungle and start swinging my weapon viciously.

Now I'm hunting, not being hunted.

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

Duke is going insane again. He seems to need something to do.

I give a chuckle and he looks at me strangely. "Are you ADHD or something?" I laugh as he starts kicking a tree.

"Huh?" he says obliviously as he continues kicking the tree.

"It's a disease thingy that makes you impulsive and you can't sit still," I explain to him still giggling.

"Ummm... I really don't know," he confesses, looking confused.

I start laughing some more. He glances over at me and smiles warmly. I don't know why but I blush. Wait, I might know...

_No way, it can't be that, snap out of it Avalon. He's just a kid who formed an alliance with you._

Wait, why did he form an alliance with me? He can obviously supply for himself and can kill considering there was a trident sticking out of the kid from three.

Duke starts to walk again. "Hey, Duke, wait up," I say and jog toward him.

"What's up?" he asks.

"Why did you form and alliance with me?" I ask and make sure to phrase my words carefully. I don't know but I think a flash of red appears on his cheeks.

"Um.." he starts,"You seemed like a... umm... a good person to team up with." he finishes quickly.

"Okay?" I say questionably. What's wrong with him? Unless...

_No it can't be that, god dammit._

I don't know what to think. If it is what I think it is we're screwed.

_But how could it be that?_

How? That's is what I'm wondering I need to find out, somehow.

"Duke?" I ask and he turns around.

"Avalon?" he says mocking my tone. He does it in a very kind way though. He always makes me smile and he...

God dammit snap out of it Avalon, just ask it.

"Duke, how long is this alliance gonna last," I force out. I don't want to leave him but I'm not sure about him towards me.

His expression changes from cheery to Mr. Gloomy. "Well... If you want to go you can, Avalon," Duke says using the gloomy expression his face shows.

"Oh no," I say, seeing he took it the wrong way,"I want to stay together, we're a team."

His smile could light up the world. Him smiling makes me smile. We both start to laugh at some inside joke neither of us know about.

As I said earlier he's grown on me.

_He's grown on me a little to much._

**Burny Cutt District 9 POV:**

I don't know what to do with Lies. Believe it or not we have her tied to a tree. What else are we supposed to do? We can barely keep her from killing Angelica when she makes a comment about going back from our "Annie Search." What would she do if we untie her? She is too strong to kill. I'm not joking, a girl that is tied to a tree is to strong to kill. She managed to get a hold of a vine when we pulled her back from the jungle. Anyone who comes near her gets their ass whipped, literally.

"Hey, Burny," Wrath calls to me and I nod to show I'm listening,"It's your turn to try and feed Lies."

Dammit! Speaking of getting your ass whipped it's my turn.

"Okay," I say calmly,"I won't do anything different though."

I'm speaking of the many times Lies has tried to bite off our fingers when we attempt to get food in her. She's a monster, a monster that won't leave.

"You have to at least try," he responds.

"Yeah, I'm sure I do," I say sarcastically.

"Yeah, now get your ass over there," he jokes.

I grumble under my breath as I walk toward Lies. Behind me are mountains, I'm standing on sand, and Lies's tree is in the jungle. How insane is that? Our camp, the cornucopia, is split into three parts. The people in the Mountain section have to sleep in a huge coat and gigantour sleeping bag while the people in the desert sleep half naked. It's psycho.

I finish my walk to the tree and see Lies still struggling to get out. I am only about fifteen feet away, just past her whip range. I put my hands up in a sign of surrender and slowly pull out food. She growls at me. Literally she growls.

"Easy," I tell her,"I just want to give you food," I say, holding the apple in front of me. A sign of understanding flicks across her face and I take a step forward. Good, no scars yet.

"Okay, now just take the-" I start, holding out the food as all of a sudden her face goes back into psycho mode.

She makes a deep grumble and lashes out with the whip. I feel a deep pain as the whip cuts into my skin.

"Dammit," I shout and drop the apple,"Son of a- Aggggh."

Lies whoops in victory. What the hell has she turned into? It's ever since Annie in- wait, that's it, Annie caused this. That pain in the ass is gonna die soon.

I let out a growl, a growl that puts Lies to shame.

_Annie,_

_Annie,_

_Annie._

Yep, Annie. The girl whose gonna die.

**Envy Peters District 3 POV:**

I've gotta take care of some business. Business I don't wanna take care of.

"Ahh," moans Adelaide. Adelaide... that brings me back to the point. You see, Annie's shot went a lot deeper than I originally thought. You see, judging by the amount of stake remaining it is two inches deep. My reasoning is there is four inches of stake sticking out of her leg and a stake is six inches long. That means it is two inches into her leg. That's to deep to dig out. If I don't do something she will die in pain. So, I have to murder her.

No, not murder... execute, or put out of misery. It's not murder, or is it? Ugh, snap out of it. Whatever it is I have to do it. I have to kill her while she's sleeping.

I'll mix in sleeping powder with her medicine. I have to get this over with.

I walk over to the girl leaning on the orange tree. Quickly I switch the labels on the sleeping and disinfectant medicine.

"Here, have some medicine," I tell her as she moans on the tree. I feel bad about the fact I am tricking her.

"Water," she groans. Perfect, I won't be here to see her get knocked out.

"Okay, I'll get you some water," I say, faking a sympathetic voice,"Take your medicine while I'm gone."

Without waiting for an answer I dart back into the dense part of the jungle. After running for about five minutes I get into the clearing which has a spring. You see, Adelaide and I have been living off of it since we met. I need to get back and get this over with so I don't stay and gaze at the beautiful flow of the water. I just scoop up some water and rush back towards the orange tree. Just as I expected I come back to her snoring loudly. My hands start to tremble. Why can't I do this? I just need to bring a knife down on the girls neck.

I reach down to my belt and yank on the latch. The knife drops to the ground thanks to my hands. SHIT! Stop shaking! I reach down and pick up the knife.

"Deep breaths Envy, deep breaths," I tell myself. Slowly but surely the shaking stops. I get a hold of myself and walk over to her. She is so innocent in her sleep.

"I'm sorry," I murmur, the tears starting to roll down my cheeks,"I have to do this."

Almost in slow motion my blade falls toward the girls neck. All of a sudden a knife appears from Adelaide's belt as she deflects my blade and stands up very much awake.

"If you were sorry then why'd you try to do it?" she says softly and points behind the tree. A quick glance shows me I missed some important details. There is a giant patch of liquid, next to it a empty bottle.

"The stake," I sob, the tears falling faster,"At least two inches deep."

"Look again," Adelaide says softly and I turn my head back towards the empty bottle. Next to it is at least an inch of stake. She tricked me. All of this was a trick.

"It was simple," she says,"I knew this alliance needed to break soon so I broke the stake and made the injury look worse. I knew you'd think execution was the best. My plan was to kill you as you attempted to do that but I failed. You wouldn't being paying attention because of the stress. It would have been easy if you didn't think of the sleep powder. I had to wait tell the very last second if you thought I was asleep. You could go slowly and therefore redirect your attack quickly. I waited a second to long. But now you have a choice."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Why would she do this?

"Your choice is to plunge that knife into your own heart our fight me," she says as if we're discussing the weather. Her ease with this sends me into a mode of pure rage. I give a battle cry and lunge at her, barely missing the spot the stake is in.

"So, fight it is," Adelaide says calmly and then turns, her eyes in a state of ferocity. With that she takes the first swing.

* * *

Cliffy! How was that? It was my longest chapter ever! Aren't you proud of me? So, who do you want to win the fight, Adelaide or Envy? Your opinion matters. REVIEW!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Angelica Waters

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

REVIEW!


	22. Good Against Bad

Hey it's Kid on FanFiction. I don't know why I have so many fics going on but when ideas hit me I can't help it. So, if you are a HP fan checks out my new story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG or the characters you guys submitted.**

**

* * *

**

**Adelaide Summers District 5 POV:**

I lunge for the first strike and Envy quickly sidesteps it. She tries to catch me off guard by swinging at my leg but I quickly parry it with my blade. She counters it by swinging toward my neck.

"You going for the kill, En," I snarl as I duck. She gives no answer but a lunge at my chest that I quickly counter.

"Hey," I say while she blocks my swing for her leg,"Just we are trying to kill each other doesn't mean we can't socialize, right?"

She gives a quick bark in reply as the rain starts. We both are pushing each other in the middle of the jungle when it starts poring buckets. There is no sprinkling to start it is just instantaneously. One minute I'm sweating the next I'm shivering. Neither of us show weakness as we fight. I said we don't _show _any weaknesses. In truth my leg is killing me. I told her it wasn't that bad but the constant throbbing says differently.

I give a shout as she skins my leg and the blood starts to flow. Envy gives a chuckle, a _chuckle._ Since when does she give chuckles when somebodies blood starts to flow into her hands.

_Since you tricked her._

Oh, yeah. Right. After this little argument in my head I slowly stand up. I blow at the line of hair that is going down my face. It catches the wind and is blown back to it's normal position. I give a snarl and limp towards Envy. Our knives meet in mid air and sparks fly from the connection. As if in response a large lightning bolt strikes between us. We both are blown off our feet. It is not a simple shock it is like being thrown on an electric chair and living. Luckily for Envy she is thrown into the mud. I get slammed into a tree.

An extremely large tree.

I slowly get up and see Envy walking towards me. My head hurts to bad and everything is blurry. I see two Envy's, no wait, three, no that's a tree.

Dammit! My head. I slowly get up and collapse again. I can't do it. Envy leans down and whispers into my ear,"Good Night!"

Just like the time she was "executing" me she slowly brought up her knife. I spit up some water I swallowed as the rain fell around us. I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear the knife slicing through air.

I count my seconds to live. _3...2...1..._ Then all of a sudden I am lifted by a force. I open my eyes and see that Envy has lost her knife. I glance down and see mine is gone to. We are flying through the air. The wind is carrying us. I see where we are going. The mountains. This will be one hell of a ride.

As if in response I am slammed into a tree. I gasp for air as I am slammed on the ground and lifted up again by an invisible force. This will be one hell of a ride.

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

I need to get out of this god damn trap. Ahhh! I shake again and again on the bindings that keep me from Annie.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I'll get out of this, I will. I shake again and again.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I slowly see raindrops starting to fall. I look up and see dark clouds with lightning coming from them.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I need to get out, the lightning is striking near my tree.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I slowly watch the silver parachute descend as I spit the hair out of my face.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

It lands on my lap. If I could just reach it.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I reach my head forward and sink my teeth into the package. I clench my legs around it and yank.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I smile in victory as the knives spill out. They come in all shapes and sizes.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I kick a curved blade towards the tree and manage to stretch my bindings long enough to reach it.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I quickly untie myself and stand up. I pick up the other five or so blades and put them on my belt. I keep the curved one though.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I walk towards the career camp and see the others rushing around in a panic mode, trying to get the tarps out.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

I look for the nearest target, the girl from four. She turns and sees me. Her scream is cut short by my knife entering her throat.

_Annie, Annie, Annie._

One down, Annie to go. With that the cannon fires, and I pull back my head and laugh.

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

When I hear the cannon I quickly jerk my head around. Is it that Adelaide girl I hit? Maybe her partner? Or even better yet, Lies?

Since when have I been hoping for kids deaths. What have these games done to me? In answer I look down at my hands. On them I see mud and dirt caked on them and I see dried blood. _Blood. _Blood from other children. Blood from kids I have killed. Blood that reminds me of the kids I will kill.

When you think about blood is everything. It shows life, death, pain, and in the case of a blood donation, care. It also shows murder. Murder is what these games make me do? I have killed two people. Two innocent people. They may have been careers but they had a life. Unlike those capitol freaks. That is one murder that would make me feel good. It would feel good to snap President Hayd's neck. Feel his blood on my skin. Have to pull a stake out of his heart.

But, the only way I can do this is if I win. I will have to kill for the greater good. I know I probably sound like a lunatic but it is true. If I don't kill then what can I do? Kill myself? No, I have to get home to my family, for my dad. Wait, didn't at the beginning I say I didn't stand a chance in the games. Yes, that very morning I told him that. I was wrong. I have killed.

I don't like it but it had to be done. I will show my dad that I will get home. I will prove myself wrong. If that means I have to kill then so be it. I'll go through the goods and bads of killing.

_Get home quicker: _Good

_See dad again: _Good

_Won't die: _Good

_Live to be old: _Good

_Take away the right to live for others: _Bad

Well the goods outnumber the bads so I will kill. I will get to see dad again.

* * *

I know it's super short but I wanted to get something up. Review? I love seeing reviews and they encourage me to write so it's be nice if you could review. Thank you!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

District 3:

Envy Peters

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	23. Death in the Mountains

Hello to my people. I have a question for you. Who do you want to be in the final eight? The final four? Two? Victor? Let me know, this story is yours too. Thanks to those who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG!**

**

* * *

**

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:**

I grit my teeth as I stumble. I have just left my cave. I said goodbye to the beautiful spring and the gaping cave. I can't win the Hunger Games by hiding in a stupid cave. A stupid cave that brings back bad memories. Memories of killing. Memories of murdering an innocent kid. Yes, he put a knife in my leg. He tried, and almost succeeded in killing me. But when it comes to it he didn't try to kill me. The capitol did. He's their puppet. They threatened and beat him into doing this. Not directly, but by pounding rules into him. Again and again they speak of how they defeated the rebels. They scared him into doing this. That's why I'm going to win these games. I will defy them. When I win I won't turn into a... Finnick Odair. I will not become their play thing. I will win and then do nothing. I will try my hardest to get my tributes home, but I will not harm any other. I will be done with that. Thanks to the Capitol.

I reach down and rub my leg. It's still a little sore from the fight with Tawlen but I'll live. I need to get my surroundings. Right now I'm just barreling through the jungle. I need to find someone. Someone to kill. No, not to kill, to survive on. None of us will survive without killing.

I walk over to the nearest tree and look up. I see it going up into the blue sky. If I just could get up that tree I could find my location. The only way I could do that is if I had rope. Wait, this is a jungle. It's full of vines to use.

I walk to the tree behind and look up. There's a vine hanging a few feet above my head. I pull out my knife and glance at it's starting point. It's about ten feet long. I'll need to hit it dead on.

"Come on Sage, you can do this," I encourage myself.

I pull back my arm and in one motion bring it forward. I can feel the strength of the throw. Unfortunately, strength doesn't help when you miss it completely.

I hear the knife thud into something and hear a voice shout out,"Dammit!"

I quickly pull out my bow. I'm not alone.

"What happened?" I hear a female ask the voice.

"This knife just came out of the sky and smacked me. Luckily it hit me with the wrong in, if not I would have a blade sticking from my head," the first voice growls. It's definitely a male.

Looks like I got myself some company.

_Some company that will kill me on first sight._

But I would kill them on first sight too. Thanks to the Capitol that's what I'm gonna do.

**Envy Peters District 3 POV:**

I am slammed on the ground again. The pain is overwhelming. What is going on? All I know is rain and wind is spinning around me. A few seconds later the hot air turns cold. The rain turns to snow, but the hurricane doesn't stop. It has one goal... to hurl us into the mountains.

They want to shatter every bone in our bodies.

They want to rip us to pieces.

They want to kill us.

They can.

They are in charge, not us. They control this. As if in answer I am lifted up again and am slammed into rock. I hear my shoulder crack and I start to black out from pain.

"Aggghh," I moan. I get a faint glance of our location. We are in the mountains now. There are many peaks. As I look on there is nothing else. We are going to die. They are going to torture us. No more jungle. They will force us to freeze, to go to the cold. All of a sudden the wind drops me down.

_I knew it. They were going to kill us slowly. The audience thought it was happening to fast._

All of a sudden I see a figure to my right... Adelaide. She is getting up. I need to move! She's gonna kill me.

_MOVE! _I order my muscles. Nothing happens. I finally realize why. I glance down and see why my legs won't move. I have no legs. I mean they are there, but they're not. My pants have been torn up so I can see my skin. It is no longer a nice pale color. It is a purple. It is gone.

Adelaide finally manages to get up. Snow is falling as she stumbles toward the mountain.

_She doesn't see me! Please say she doesn't see me._

I stay still and try to let the pain overtake me. I try to black out. I can't do it though. I can't manage to leave this place. I can't manage to sleep, to dream, to be free.

Adelaide picks up an ice sickle. I realize that's for me. I give a quick squeak as she slowly turns around. She stumbles trying to get back to me.

_Dad. I'll never see him again. I'll never be able to do anymore wacky expierements with him. I won't be able to see him, ever again._

Adelaide stands over me, ice held high. "In the end I always win En," she mutters.

She slowly falls with the ice sickle pointed at my chest. It hits its mark, my heart. It pierces skin and hits it. I give a gasp.

"Dad," I whisper and then fade. Fade into nothingness. The last thing I hear is my cannon firing.

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

Damn knife. If I didn't know better the cannon that just fired might have been mine. Wait, a knife flew out of the sky and hit me in the head. That's not a every day event. Someones here.

"Duke, are you ok-" Avalon starts but I cut her off by putting a finger on my lips.

As if on cue an arrow sprouts from a tree, centimeters away from my head. Avalon rolls away from the next one and pulls her bow up into firing position. Her jacket is tied around her waist but she still is sweating. She looked exactly the same way when we formed an alliance. The same determined look. I don't know how she pulls that off after a week in this damned arena.

An arrow sprouting at my feet snaps me into attention. I pull up one trident in defensive position, one in throwing position, and the other one is hanging by my belt.

"Care to give me my knife back?" a voice from inside the dense trees says.

"Considering you have a trident and bow aiming at you, no," I say, trying to scare her into leaving,"Not to mention you lack ability to hit us."

"Oh, you think those shots were for real," the girl wonders, stepping out from the underbrush. I get my first look at her. I remember she's from district 9. Assuming she's hunted her whole life she's not tricking us. Those shots weren't for real. She has a sheath of arrows on her back.

"Um... I guess not," I say, unsure.

"This is for real," she growls and fires at me. I manage to knock it away with my trident. Avalon's arrow flies straight and true but hits the girls sheath.

"Nice try," the girl, Sage, that's her name. Well, no time to think of that. An arrow flies at Avalon this time. I release my first trident and it manages to catch Sage in the leg. She growls and turns to me, but I have bigger problems. Avalon was hit. The arrow got her in the foot. It's nothing big but she's vulnerable. I have to drive Sage away.

Sage reaches into her belt and pulls out a knife. From the looks of it it's her last one. She lunges at me but I roll away and get up sweating. I lunge in return and manage slice at her arm. It's obvious I've got the advantage in hand-to-hand. Sage tries to take another swing but I deflect and swipe at her feet. I hit her ankles and she hits the ground with a thud.

I swing my trident down for the kill but she manages to roll away. She takes off towards the trees. I would chase after her but my priority is Avalon. I walk over and pick up my trident. I slide it on my belt along with the stupid knife that hit me. With that I scoop up the injured girl. I've got some walking to do.

* * *

How was it? I like writing Duke and Avalon, they are cool characters. Remember to tell me top 8,4,2, and victor! THANKS!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	24. Bad Idea

Hey... I have to go to a wedding tomorrow so there won't be and update. Thanks to all the people who review. I appreciate it a lot.

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE HG!**

**

* * *

**

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

I am hunting. My stomach is starting to rumble. I check my bag for the bazillionth time. Still no food. My stomach grumbles again.

"Dammit," I say, sweeping the jungle ground for game. There is some dense trees here so I could be sitting ten feet away from a squirrel and not know it. That would suck.

All of a sudden a package falls from the sky. Food? I hope and pray to god that it is food. I quickly run over and rip open the package.

"Dammit!" I shout again. Inside is a canteen of water, 12 new arrows, and night vision goggles. This must have come straight from the capitol, but I don't want it. I want some freaking food.

I have gotta keep looking. I scan the ground again... nothing. Wait one second, how stupid can I be? I have been going about this all wrong. No wonder I'm not a hunter. I need to hunt from higher ground. I can't expect to tramp through the jungle and have squirrels popping out.

"Okay, how am I gonna do this?" I ask myself, suffering to climbing. The lowest branch I see is a good five feet above me. Wait, there might be a way. It's stupid, but it might work. I take out one of my knew arrows and fire it into the tree. I keep on doing that until I have some sort of steps.

"Here we go," I say and step on to the arrow. I quickly start climbing. I'm going good now, I reach for the branch and...

"SNNNNAAAAAP!"

The last arrow crack. I fall through the arrow and hit the ground with a thud. The breath is knocked out of me. I sit for a few seconds, gasping for air. Then I slowly try to get up. I wince at the pain in my back. I reach back and push into it.

"Oww," I yelp and recoil when my fingers push into the skin. I'm amazed that it hurts this bad. Wait, why am I starting to feel lightheaded? That's when I see it. There's a pool of blood at my feet. I reach back again and this time feel something other than skin. I fell one of my stakes. All of a sudden my hunger leaves me. It is replaced by fear. It creeps into my body slowly, like it's been waiting to this whole time. For the first time in my life I'm scared. I'm scared of dying. There is a stake lodged into my back. It's not deep, but I'm bleeding like crazy.

The world is starting to blur. I quickly through of my backpack. I unzip it and start digging through.

_I need medical supplies, I need medical supplies._

I finally find a bandage on the bottom. I through of my shirt, not caring that I'm on national T.V. I just care about living. I rip out the stake and the blood starts to flow faster. I feel nausea.

_Hang in there, Annie, come on._

I rap the bandage around me. It slows the blood flow enough that I can live. That doesn't mean I can stay awake though.

In answer everything goes black.

**Wrath Edmunton District 2 POV:**

Burny and I have took off. Lies escaped and came at us with some throwing knives. We decided to keep an alliance for now. We'll hunt down the other tributes and deal with Lies later.

"Where should we look?" Burny asks. I take my best guess.

"I don't know, I saw a storm coming from the jungle so there must be some tributes in their," I reply. Burny nods and we start heading towards the dense trees. After walking for a few minutes the sand changes into soil and cacti to trees. This is the perfect place to surprise somebody.

To torture them.

To kill them.

To watch the light fade from their eyes like I watched the light fade from Vanity's. Vanity... the reason I'm here. The reason I'm a murderer. The reason I'm hunting tribute's right now. I wasn't always this way. I was kind, nice, and caring. I loved and was loved back. Until the day.

_"Hey Van," I whisper, breathing down her neck. She was pressed against me with her blond hair flowing beautifully._

_"Yeah?" she replies, distracted._

_"Promise never to leave me," I say,"Promise to never break my heart."_

_"Only if you promise never to break mine," she says._

_"I promise," I say while chuckling._

_"I promise too," she says before holding out an anklet,"To prove it I stole this from the jewelry store. It has my picture in it."_

_She hands me a golden locket and I open it up. There she is, as beautiful as ever._

_"Hey, you, you're the one who stole from the store," a peacekeeper yells pointing at Vanity. She squeaks and tries to run but the peacekeeper rips her from me. I fight harder than I've ever fought before but they're to strong. They manage to get a bag over her head. She's crying and I'm shouting her name. I peacekeeper punches me in the face as I try to get up. I land on the cement and here the gunshot. I look up and see the girl I love dead. _

_A crowd had gathered around and were still there when the peacekeepers started to leave. When they turned the corner the chit chat starts. I hear a boy next to me say,"Sucks to be her," and my anger fumes. I turn around and grab his neck. He tries to scream but can't. I start shaking him and here his neck crack. He goes limp and I throw him on the ground. I pick up the locket and walk away. The watchers were to scared to tell the peacekeepers what happened. So, that was the day I became a killer._

I glance down at my ankle and see the golden locket. I pick it up and look inside. There Vanity is, fully alive and well. I smile and continue walking through the jungle. After about an hour we stop and take a rest.

When we are ready to start again I say,"I'll take the lead."

Burny nods and replies,"Go ahead."

We continue walking and searching but we see nothing. There is to little going on. Wait, was that a crunch of leaves. I jerk toward the sound and see a squirrel. I give a chuckle but almost immediately stop.

I feel a sharp pang and crumple to the ground. The pain is agonizing. I look back just in time to see Burny yank a spear out of my body. I see the reason of my pain also. It's dipped in poison. I also see a silver parachute on the ground next to me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see it fall.

"I'm sorry," Burny says but the looks on his face speaks differently. I start to cough up blood. I know in a minute I will be dead. I need to manage to get out my last words.

"S-S-See V-V-Van-Vanity," I stutter and my cannon fire. My eyes go blank just like the Vanity's on that horrible day.

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

As the cannon fires I snap awake. Wait, that means another tribute down. I start to count the tributes on my fingers.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9_

Okay, minus the one that just died. I'm in the top eight. I have a chance to get out of here. Wait, why is there light when it's night. I pop up and see Duke feeding a fire.

"What's that for?" I snap as he throws another log in there.

"Warmth," he says,"Obviously."

I realize that it is kinda cold. The gamemakers must be messing with the freaking weather. All of a sudden the capitols seal flashes into the sky. I quickly glance up.

The kid from two's head flashes up there. He looks just as sad as usual,"Wrath Edmunton," a voice calls, telling us his name. The anthem plays and the capitols seal flashes again. I wonder who killed him. It might have been Lies or maybe Scarlet. Scarlet looked tough. I rule out Annie, she probably has just hid. Maybe it was Sage.

That reminder sent a shock of pain into my foot. I look down and see that the arrow is still in there.

"Duke," I hiss as he still works on the fire,"Why didn't you take the arrow out?"

"It was bleeding," he sighed,"I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to get you out of there safe."

"Well we better pull it out now," I say half mad and half touched.

"Okay," he says unsure and he walks over and brushes off his hands. He grips the arrow with both hands.

"One..Two..Three," he says as I grit my teeth. He yanks and pain shoots up my leg. I can't help but scream as the blood starts flowing. Duke starts stuffing bandages on it to keep the blood from flowing.

Well, pulling it was a bad idea.

* * *

Hello peeps. How was it? Also, I hope you're happy MockingJay411, you've been bugging me forever to send Burny that spear. I was just waiting for the right time. ;) Also we're at top 8 so the next chapters will be interviews.

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

Wrath Edmunton

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	25. Final Eight Interviews Part I

Hey, me again. Sorry I didn't update sooner. As promised these will be the Final Eight Interviews. Also, thanks to all the reviewers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

**Julian Flickerman POV:**

**District 1 Excellence, Lilting, and Strike Kaminic (Lies's Parent's and Brother):**

I walk up to the large home. It is nothing compared to the Victors Village, but it shows a wealthy family. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. It is pulled open by a servant.

"I would like to speak to Excellence, please," I ask, glancing at my note card for the names. The servant comes back with a middle aged man. He has ruffled hair that is already graying. The servant bows and leaves.

"What do you want?" Excellence grunts.

"I am here to interview you. You do understand your daughter is one of the Final Eight tributes?" I reply, keeping my cool.

All of a sudden he looks at me with more respect. "Come on in," he says, leading me down a hallway and into the living room.

"One second," he says as I take my seat on the coach,"Lilting, come on down here, it's about Lies."

A beautiful women enters the room. She is a larger version of Lies with white-blond hair going down to her waist. She is obviously where Lies gets her looks from.

"You must be Lilting," I say kindly. A teenage boy a buzz cut walks in also. "And you must be Strike," I say, nodding towards him,"Please, have a seat and we'll get started."

They all sit down and I start my questions.

"How do you feel Lies has done so far?" I ask, glancing at them. Excellence jumps on the question right away.

"I think that she's done quite well. She has a lot of sponsors and have made a couple of kills. I taught her you know. I was going to volunteer but I decided not to," he says as I nod.

"Okay, what do you think of her rivalry with Annie Weper from district 11?" I ask.

"That little brat will be murdered by Lies anytime now. I still don't know how she's done so well," Excellence says, fuming.

"I agree," Strike pipes up, glancing at his feet,"Lies is an amazing contender and I hope to follow her footsteps."

"Okay," I say,"This is a question for your wife. What was yours and your daughters last discussion?"

"We were discussing what we would do when she won,"she replied quietly,"We argued on whether we spend a lot of money or save it up. We got in a big fight until she stomped off and said that she could do whatever she wanted with it."

"Okay, that will be all," I say and walk down the hallway and out the door.

**District 4 Ana Renders (Duke's Mom):**

"How did you feel when you figured out your son was volunteering?" I ask the brown haired women in front of me. She is Duke Renders mother.

"I-I-I didn't know he was gonna volunteer," she says, crying,"He did it to get the money for me. This is all my fault."

"It's okay," I say awkwardly,"Just answer my questions and you'll be done."

_This is weird_, I think. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. There is a grown lady crying in front of me and if I don't get a good interview out of her I will be executed.

"What do you think of your sons alliance?" I ask her, smiling sadly.

"He picked a good person. They both like each other and well protect each other tell the end," she smiles, her blue eyes still sparkling with tears.

"Is that a good thing though?" I question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that they might become too close and they will refuse to kill each other," I explain as realization hits her. She shrugs it off though.

"I'm sure Duke will be willing to kill her in the end," she says but her voice sounds uncertain.

"You sound unsure," I note.

"Yeah well-"

"Do you think Duke will commit suicide to let her win?" I interrupt. Rage flashes through her eyes.

"Get out," she says angrily.

"What do you mean?" I say frowning.

"Get out of my house," she explains and I have no choice but to agree. I gather my stuff and walk to the door. I open it but before we leave I turn around.

"May the odds _ever_ be in your favor," I smile and walk away.

**District 5 Jojo, William, and Lewis Summers (Adelaide's Brothers):**

"Hey boys," I say taking a seat in the orphanage,"I'm here to ask you a few questions about your sister. I'm sure you understand that she is in the Final Eight of this years Hunger Games."

They all nod. The oldest one is an adult, he looks to be about twenty-three or twenty-four. The one next to him looks about five or six years younger. The other one about two years younger than that.

"Do you mind me asking your names?" I ask and from oldest to youngest they answer.

"Lewis."

"William."

"Jojo."

"Okay, how do you feel about Adelaide's performance?" I start the question asking process.

"Why would you care how we feel?" William laughs darkly. "You Capitol people are such ass's that you force her to kill. She never would have killed that girl if it wasn't for you." The eighteen year old kid is yelling by the end.

"Don't worry William, if this is about wanting to be sparkly again you can move to the Capitol," Jojo jokes.

"Just answer the question," I bark, starting to get annoyed.

"Fine," Lewis speaks up,"I feel like she's done well but after all I've done to take care of her she has turned out pretty evil."

"Okay, now what do you think about the fact that she's freezing to death right now?" I ask them and hope for a straightforward answer.

"We're saving up money to send her a warm sleeping bag. It costs about two thousand and we have one thousand five hundred," Lewis explains and I nod.

"I hope that she pulls through," I say,"That will be enough."

I have more questions to ask but I just want to get the hell out of here. I mean, how weird is that family? Then again they think of me as a freak.

**District Six Sarah Mocking (Scarlet's Best Friend):**

"May I ask a question?" I ask the sixteen year old girl that sits in front of me.

"Well, you just did but yes, you can ask another one," she says simply. I shake my head, confused. What the heck... never mind, just ask the question.

"Why am I interviewing you instead of Scarlet's family?"

"Her family is dead," she explains,"Her mother was shot and her dad went crazy from it. A few days ago he died from a sickness. Scarlet doesn't know. Before her dad died I was the only one she actually trusted."

"Ahh," I say, marking that down on my notepad,"Do you feel that Scarlet could win?"

"I do," the girl replies firmly,"She is a survivor. She survived her mother being shot, her dad going insane, and fighting to help him. How is this any different?"

"Good point, but do you really think that she can kill the rest of them?"

"If it comes to it, yes," she says, just as surely as before.

"What's your name?" I question.

"Sarah Mocking, sir," the girl says proudly.

"Well Sarah, it was nice meeting you," I say, gathering my supplies,"For your sake I hope that Scarlet continues to survive."

"Thank you," Sarah says and escorts me to the door. I'm leaving, but wait. I remember something.

"Hey, Sarah," I call and she turns her head toward me,"What is your opinion on Scarlets insanity?"

"She's just a normal kid who lived a hard life," Sarah says simply and opens the door to her house. If Scarlet wins that will be one hell of a quote.

* * *

How was that? That was only part one of the Interviews, next chapter will be the other four characters. Now that we're in the Final Eight it's hard to decide who to kill off. Any suggestions? Reviews maybe?

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor

Review?


	26. Final Eight Interviews Part II

Hey… Wassup people? Here is the next part of the Final 8 interviews and then we're back to the games. Cool? Also I want to say I'm disappointed. I only got 4 or 5 reviews to my last chapter. Just because it's not the games doesn't mean I don't want reviews. Thanks to those who did review, keep it up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Julian Flickerman POV:**

**District 9 John, Sarah, and Susan Salvidor (Parents and adoptive sister of Sage):**

"How do you feel about the fact that Sage is part of the only district with two tributes left? Does that give you any comfort?" I ask the family in front of me. Her sister shakes out her flaming red hair before shooting an icy reply.

"It gives no comfort to me what so ever," she says harshly. I'm pretty sure her name is Susan. "You have to consider that district mate is no different than the other tributes. He will kill Sage on sight. It's your fault too. He only does it because of you. In the real world no one kills on sight. In the Capitol world everyone does."

"Umm... moving on," I say through the awkward silence. "How do you feel, as Sage's parents, about the fact that she killed someone?"

John moves to reply but Sarah shoves him off. "I just want my girl in my arms. The reason she's not is because you took her from my arms. She wouldn't kill unless it was nessasary to get home," Sarah says, starting to break down. John turns to comfort her.

"You say that you're adoptive, right?" I say, turning back to Susan. She nods, eyeing me suspiciously. "How come? Why aren't you with your parents?"

"They couldn't afford to keep me," she says in a sure voice. "I've only met them once before. These folks are my parents now."

"Okay, thank you for your time," I say, standing up. "I don't want to take anymore time from you. Good luck to you and Sage."

"If it wasn't for your stupid people you wouldn't have to say that," Sarah replies calmly. I turn back, anger flaring then I realize it's not worth it.

"Good day."

**District 9 Jin Cutt (Father of Burny):**

"Sir, I'm here to talk about your son," I say, squinting at the man. He has crazy red hair like his son. He has wild eyes. They seem to not be focusing on one thing.

"Oh, yeah, BURNY, A MAN'S HERE TO SEE YOU," he yells.

"No, sir, your son isn't home. Your son's in the Hunger Games," I say, starting to become confused.

_This is gonna be harder than I thought._

"Oh, why is he in there?" he asks, stumbling back to get another beer. It seems that he has done nothing but eat, sleep, and drink beer since his son's left. I wouldn't be surprised if the second I leave there will be a funeral to plan.

"He was reaped," I explain. "Now if you'd let me ask y-"

"I don't remember," he mumbles.

"What'd you say?" I ask, leaning closer.

"I d-don't remember him being reaped," he says taking another gulp of beer.

"Could you at least tell me your name?" I ask him while rolling my eyeballs.

_Of course the man's a drunk._

"J-Jin C-C-Cutt," he stutters.

"Well, Jin, do you remember anything about your son?" I ask.

"Yeah, he is a boy, he likes to kill, and um... that's it," he says and I roll my eyes again.

_Of course, he can't remember his son._

"Do you know why he liked to kill," I ask while leaning toward him.

"No," he says and takes another swig of beer.

"Do you remember your wife?" I ask, just looking for answers.

"Susie?" he asks.

"Yes, Susie, what about her?" I say, and I hope for more info. I mean, please, give me something.

"She-She was beautiful," he manages to get out before he has to drink some more beer. I slam my fist on the table and slap the beer from his hands.

"You are absolutely useless," I tell him. He nods, confused as I walk out the door. I look back and see him getting another beer.

_Well, that went well. I probably just got him in an even worse state. Now he'll drink himself to death._

**District 11 Saul Weper (Father of Annie and Mayor of District 11):**

"How did your daughter become a killer?" I ask the mayor as he leads me to the coach.

"I don't know," he replies, wiping tears from his eyes,"She was such a good kid. So harmless. Then she went there... That damned jungle. That damned arena. Those damned games. But mainly, that damned Capitol. Oh by the way, my name is Saul."

"Saul, you're a mayor, you shouldn't talk that way," I tell him, glancing around nervously.

"Don't tell me what I can't do," he says as he wipes away his tear marks with his shirt.

"Why do you think it happened?" I ask him. I'm actually interested.

"The Captiol."

"What," I ask.

"The Capitol, the Capitol happened," he says angrily.

I decide to throw that topic away. "Your daughter is in great shape sir," I say,"She has the most sponsors, a few kills, and the bravery to last a million lifetimes. What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried she won't come back the same," he sobs. "I worry she'll be like you, a freak. I'm worried she'll be sucked into the Capitol. Mostly I'm worried she might not make it back."

The man doesn't realize he just insulted me. That son of a-... never mind. No good cussing out a man in your mind.

"How did Annie become so good with a crossbow," I ask, curious how a twelve year old girl managed to kill two careers with stakes.

"She practiced in the backyard," Saul sobbed in reply.

"Really?" I say, questioning his answer,"She became so good that she can kill two careers?"

"What are you getting at?" the mayor says, sitting up quickly. I'm glad of the reaction I got out of him, it's a sure sign he's a liar.

"Oh, nothing," I lie,"You may be done."

He gets up to see me to the door but I wave him off. Out of the corner of my eye I see a target in the backyard.

So, he was telling the truth.

**District 12 Zoe, Eva, and Draken Draneri (Sisters and Father of Avalon):**

"Sir, why don't I see a mother?" I ask the man sitting in front of me. I ignore the girls for now.

"I'm Draken," he says, clearly avoiding the question.

"I did't ask your name," I reply, keeping a calm tone.

"I know you didn't," he replies, still ignoring it.

"Sir, answer the question."

"No."

"Answer the question or I'll have you executed," I threaten and his face pales.

"You could do that," he asks, scared.

I nod gravely and look at the girls beside me. They look about the same age. "Could you girls answer my question?" I ask them.

"She died of childbirth," the blond girl says. She must be the sensible one.

"And you are?"

"I'm Zoe and my sister's Eva," she answers quickly.

"Who was being born?" I wonder.

"It was Avalon," Zoe growls. I stare in surprise.

"Don't you love her sister."

"It was her fault mom die," Eva finishes while Zoe fumes with her fists clenched in the corner.

"Oh, how do you feel your sister's done so far in the games?" I ask and once again Eva answers.

"She's been stupid, I mean, who gets shot in the foot?"

"Well, it was a good archer," I say, sticking up for Avalon. I mean, she was the one I've been betting for.

"Don't stick up for her, you know what get out," Zoe says, coming back from the corner and shoving me away.

"Bu-But."

"Get out," she growls again and pushes me out the door.

"I have so many more quest-" I get out before I see nothing but the shut door in front of me. They must really hate their sis.

* * *

How was it? I'm hoping to get more than four reviews on this chapter. I'll get to the games sooner if you do. I'll review tomorrow if I get five reviews. So, review. It's the smart thing to do.

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

Adelaide Summers

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	27. Injuries and Realizations

Hola. Here's chapter… umm what are we on. 27? WOW! That's a lot. Anyway thanks for keeping with me. Also here's a quick reminder to what's happening. Avalon just got an arrow pulled out of her foot and Annie had a stake in her back. Lies is still in killing mode and Burny just stabbed Wrath in the back. Scarlet is slowly making her way to the jungle and Adelaide is freezing to death. FUN!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**

* * *

**

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

Oh shit! I need to save her. I need to save her. I told her she shouldn't. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have pulled it out. I can't do this. I need to save her.

SHUT UP! This is Avalon we're talking about. You need to save her and you will. I take a deep breath and look around.

For one Avalon is passed out in a scary pool of blood. Oh, and she's in the middle of the jungle. Don't forget she has a hole in her foot. Yep, that's what I need to deal with.

I pull out the medical supplies and start to wrap it with the gauze. I put some disinfectant on it to make sure it well, disinfects I guess. I really don't know, I'm not a doctor. I'm as dumb as a... well that's how dumb I am. I can't think of anything dumb.

"Just shut up and stop thinking," I tell myself. That's no good. Now I'm just thinking again. What do I do now? I don't know. What do you do after you've stopped the bleeding? I um... As I said I'm as dumb as a... whatever.

"Okay, I think I keep it raised," I say to myself. The only reason I'm talking to myself is because I need something to distract myself from Avalon. I mean she could be dying.

SHIT! She could be dying. It's okay, I'll save her. Nothing's wrong right now. Just keep it elevated. And make sure to-

"Ahh, shut up and don't think," I tell myself.

What do I not think about? Um... let's not think about Avalon. Her light brown hair and the gray eyes. Oh, the way they light up when she laughs. Wait, cut it out, you can't be falling for her. If I am I'm screwed. Well, hell, I'm screwed anyway. I'm working to get her out of the arena aren't I. Yeah, I am.

I guess you don't make many realizations in this arena considering you rely on instinct.

Right now instinct tells me that I'm making my first realization. I like Avalon more than I originally thought.

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

This jungle seems to stretch forever. I've been walking for hours and the trees don't seem closer. Maybe the gamemakers have me on a giant treadmill and I'm really not moving anywhere.

_Or maybe it's a longer way than you thought._

"You know what voice in my head I'm not gonna let you ruin my fun. I'm gonna continue thinking of ways that I'm not moving anywhere," I say aloud. I'm not crazy or anything. I'm just walking through a jungle and talking to a voice in my head. Wait, maybe I'm crazy.

_Tell me about it. You are crazier than I am and I'm a voice in your head._

"Oh put a sock in it," I reply and continue walking.

_How can I put a sock in it. You're imagining me. I mean-_

I cut it off with a,"La la la la la la la la la la la..."

_Come on Scar, you don't need to be so immature._

"Hey, only my friends call me that. You are not my friend," I accuse.

_No, but I'm getting into your head. Get it._

"You call me immature," I murmur under my breath. This voice is starting to make me pissed, but at least it's passing time. The trees look like they're only about 200 yards away. I pull my rope-ball thing in anticipation. In fact I think I see a fire going at the career camp. I only see one person though. They split up I know, but which career is it. I bet it's Lies. I won't want to face her yet. I guess it's not my choice really. I want to kill her so bad but I've kinda gotten over Jay. He died in the games. He didn't kill anyone. He's still clear. He died in peace. SOOO, I'm good.

"Dammit," I mutter as Liest jerks her head around and looks at me. I know it's her now that I see her shimmering hair. She looks at me and we lock eyes for one second. One second is enough though. She glares and pulls out her whip. She twists it and a knife pops out. Shit. She motions me forward with a flick of her finger.

_As you said, you've got no choice._

"Oh shut it," I reply quietly.

It's right, damn that voice.

I got no choice. So I take a step forward.

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

Stupid girl. Why is she coming after me? I mean, who would be that stupid. I'll kill her. Then, while I'm feeling strong, I'll go on an Annie hunt. That'll be fun.

I turn back toward the girl. She is still walking slowly. She is only thirty feet away now. Another fifteen feet and she's in range for my whip.

Step after step she advances. She stops right out of my range. I growl and pull my knife backand whip forward. It gives a crack at her feet. She jumps ten feet in the air. What a wimp?

"Lies," she tries to say calmly but it comes out in a squeak.

"Scarlet," I chuckle in reply and take another step forward. She pulls up the knife in a defensive position. Like that'll help. I smirk and bring my whip forward again. It hits it's target, the knife, and the blade goes flying ten feet away.

"Okay, you're weaponless, now it's time for some fun," I laugh at her scare eyes. I start to walk forward. I'm five feet away when Scarlet smirks. Wait... Why is she smirking?

I look down to her hand and see a rope. Wait... Shit. She pulls it forward and I let out a scream. I'm in agony when the metal ball hits me in the legs, the spikes piercing through. She yanks it back and I slump to the ground. The pain is horrible. Ohhhh... make it stop.

_Snap out of it Lies. You can't die while Annie's alive._

Annie... right. Scarlet swings it again, trying to scare me. She advances now as I reach down to my knives. Without looking I select a short, ragged blade. I pull my arm forward and Scarlets eyes go wide as it hits her in the stomach. I start laughing when Scarlet's knife hit's me in the hip. I look over to see her passed out. Ha. I'll just scoot over their and-

Dammit. Everything goes black.

**Adelaide Summers District 5 POV:**

Every few minutes I'm hit with a different disaster. A few minutes ago it was a blizzard. Before that it was a twister. Not to mention the fact I'm freezing to death. Literally.

I'm dead.

I mean, every few seconds I'm lifted and slammed to the ground. How am I supposed to live. I'm in agony. My leg is broken and my arm is fractured. My nose is bleeding and their is a rock sticking out of my shoulder.

All of a sudden a force pushes me forward. Snow flies up, along with me. I land first and the snow goes on top of me. I try to get out but I can't.

What about Jojo? Is he watching this? I pray their is something more interesting on. I pray that he doesn't have to see this. He'll want to protect me. He can't. Not now. I might survive to the top four because I become a popsicle but I need food. I have snow, an endless supply of water. My stomach gives a growl.

Really? When I want to be screaming at the top of my lungs my stomach rumbles?

Pathetic.

I should just kill myself. I would if I could move my fingers. I can't even hold a knife.

So, I'm dead. Literally.

I see the descending rock that broke off the cliff above me and I know. It hits me and everything goes dark.

See, I'm dead. Literally.

The cannon sounds and I know that it's for me.

* * *

How was it? I promise that the games will go slower from now on. Adelaide had to die. I couldn't save her if I tried. Review? Please... it would be awesome to reach 200

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	28. Mutts and More Mutts

Hey, what's up? Here's chapter 28! Also, I got a ton of reviews for that chapter. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG!**

**

* * *

**

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

Owww! That damn stake. It's lying on the ground next to me. It's coated in blood. My blood. Right now I'm in the jungle, of course. I'm sitting down with a throbbing head. It's stupid. Everyone time I try I get all dizzy and fall down. I don't know I can win these games with a headache.

All of a sudden a squirrel-type thing rushes past me. Of course, now the game comes. Wait, why is everything following it. There's a weird gazelle type of thing, a lemur, and even a gorilla. Oh shit. They're running from something. I need to get up. I slowly stand and as I fall back down I manage to grab a tree to keep myself up. How am I gonna do this?

I stumble a few more steps. I just need to get out of the way and... ahh. I feel the claw rake my back. Damn, that hurts. Oww, the paw of this- this- whatever smacks me in the side of the head and I fall down. I look around and get the look of the thing that attacked me. It's a stupid jaguar. Only, this one isn't normal. It's a mutt. It has six inch long teeth and flaming red eyes. Oh, don't forget the claws that raked my back are razor sharp.

I shudder as the blood falls down my back and for the first time in these games I cry. I cry for me, for the people I've killed, and for the damned tributes that will die in the future. I need to let it all out and that's what I'm doing. I'm sobbing harder than I've ever sobbed as The jaguar's mouth clamps on my leg. It slowly starts to drag me across the jungle floor, leaving a blood trail.

I'm not crying for the pain though. I'm crying about my life. The capitol, the games, and everything else. No one deserves this. No one deserves to be thrown in an arena. No one deserves to be forced to kill. In fact, no one has the right. I realize this now that I've felt this. I'm on my deathbed. This jaguar will take me off to kill me.

All of a sudden and arrow flies out from the trees and impales itself in the jaguars leg. It yelps and turns toward the attacker. In my case it's not an attacker, but a savior. A savior not because they will save me, but because they will kill me. It will all be over.

Another arrow flies out and hits the jaguar in the snout. It gives another yelp, but toughens up and charges into the woods. The savior, Sage Salvidor rolls out of the trees. My savior, Sage Salvidor. Sage pulls out her knives as the jaguars pounce on her.

"No!" I shout, as the jaguar lands on top of her. All of a sudden the jaguar is lifted and I see the jaguars body rolled to the side, a knife stuck in it. Sage walks over to me and I whimper.

_This is it. Goodbye Annie Weper._

Sage holds out a hand and I stare in confusion. Sage smiles.

"Allies?"

**Burny Cutt District 9 POV:**

I don't know what to do now. I killed Wrath, so I suppose I continue looking for the other tributes. Killing Wrath was fun. I don't know why he muttered "Vanity" as he died. He's just weird, I guess. Now I just need to find someone to kill.

Wait, I need to get some food too. I also need some water. I also need shelter. Don't forget air. Wait, I was just going on with the "Things I need" theme.

How do I build a shelter? I always expected my allies to do that. My job is to kill. I can hunt. That's how I get food. I'll get water by following the game I'm hunting. The problem is shelter. It can get kind of cold at night.

Who am I kidding? It gets really cold. I just need to have something surrounding me. Maybe if I chop down a few small trees I'll be able to line them up against a thicker tree and make a teepee sort of thing.

Nah, I'll just hunt. I don't know how to build a shelter and I'll survive the cold... Maybe?

I start my hunt by climbing the nearest tree and getting my surroundings. I think that I see something in the distance. It's really small and a good jog away. It's black and big. I'm guessing it's good eating. I follow my imaginary path to the black thing. After about a twenty minute jog I can see it from a distance. It's small from here and I can't figure out what it is.

I start to run quietly toward this. Many times doing this same thing pays off. In a few minutes I'm twenty feet away. I see a mass of dark fur but it's but is to me so I can't figure out what it is. Whatever it is will feel my spear in exactly five... four... three... two... one... I pull back my arm and am about to release when it turns around. Now I see what it is. A gorilla. Not a nice one either.

The gorilla bellows and charges. I see teeth like knives. Who am I to know what to do in the case that a man-eating gorilla is charging you?

The answer is I don't know. So, I run.

I run like the wind. Like I never ran before. Like... I'm out.

But, the important thing is the gorilla's following.

And by the looks of it it's a lot faster than I am.

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

Ah, my stomach, how can I survive this? I just woke up ten feet away from a knocked out Lies. We both lost so much blood that there is no way we can kill each other. I am now trying to scoot over to the trees. I make sure to hold in blood that is pooling around my stomach. If I don't get a sponsor I will die, but if I don't try to move over to the trees I will die from Lies.

So I slowly pull myself and inch forward. I do that again and again untill I'm one scoot away from the trees. Behind me I hear Lies groan and I freeze. I slowly make my last scoot and am sheltered from Lies.

And I collapse again.

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

Stupid Scarlet. I was going on fine until she decided to cross me. If I can't kill her will I even stand a chance against the freaky twelve year old? Or is it the other way and the freaky twelve year old is no match for Scarlet?

Ahh, all this thinking makes my head pound. I need medical supplies. Sponsors, yes, sponsors will save me. I probably have millions of people lining up to send me medical supplies. I just need to wait.

Just wait and hope.

For once that hope is that Scarlet doesn't come back.

* * *

It's a short chapter but at least something. Review? Please and thank you. Also, if you guys review, I might get to 200! That would be awesome!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	29. We All Need Someone To Lean On

Hey… I'm gonna put up whatever I have for this chapter because I won't be able to update tomorrow or during the day on Sunday. Please review, only eight more and we reach 200!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

* * *

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:**

I don't know why I did it? Why'd I ask the wimpy twelve year old to be my ally? Why did I kill the tiger? I should have left her. Now, I'm supporting her as I continue my trek back to the place I healed myself at.

The cave.

Yes, the cave I killed Tawlen outside of. The cave with the shimmering spring in front of it. I'm pretty sure I'm only another half a mile away.

"Uhh, it hurts," Annie mutters. "Sage, kill me now."

I should listen to her. I should take out my bow and shoot her in the forehead. It'd be painless.

"It's okay," I tell her instead. "I'll make the pain stop. It's all right."

I keep on stumbling along with her until I reach the clearing in front of the cave. I immediately lead Annie to the water and start to wash off her wounds so I can take a clear look at them. Her leg is okay. It has a long scratch on it but if I can bandage it it will be fine. Next I rip off her shirt and turn her over. I rub water on her back and grimace. This won't be as easy.

The skin on her back is skinned off. I can see the damaged muscle. I can't do this. I can't- I turn around and barf. Annie moans again. I need help. Like, I need her skin to grow back. I need something that will do that fast.

"Please, I need something," I say, looking at the sky. "She's going to _die _if you people don't get off your asses. So get up and sponsor her for god sakes."

I wait a few minutes until a box falls down on a silver parachute. I rip it open immediately. Inside is a simple shot and a long roll of bandages. I rap the bandages around her back and pull up this shot.

"It's okay Annie," I say to her. "You'll feel a pinch, but it will be over. It'll be okay."

I inject the shot in her arm. She screams in agony and writhes on the ground in pain. I whimper and a tear falls down my cheek. How can I do this.

"Okay, maybe more than a pinch," I whimper. "I'm sorry Annie, this will make it better, I promise. Please hang in there."

**Burny Cutt District 9 POV:**

Oh shit. Oh shit. Gotta keep running. I break threw branches and vines running as fast as I can. Now's not a question of winning the games. Now's a question of getting out of _this _situation. I want to live. I want to get out of here.

The gorilla is bounding after me. I can't beat it. I can't out run it. My only hope is... the desert! I've got to get to the desert. Gorillas aren't meant for deserts. I can live in the desert. It can't. How far away am I? Oh, the trees are thinning, I gotta get through.

The branches are cutting me this way and that as I barrel through them. I reach the edge and I dive out into the sand, panting. I look back and see the gorilla belowing at the edge of the trees. It's pacing around and I know that the gamemakers are doing this. It's done its job. It's gave one hell of a show.

I wait for it to leave but it keeps standing there. It's not going anywhere. It wants to keep me in the desert or the mountains and it's doing it's job.

"Dammit," I mutter, mad at the fact that this stupid gorilla is going to be the one to drive me off. Now that I'm at it I might as well go somewhere. Well, the corucopia will work. I need some water anyway.

I head off in the direction of the cornucopia. In about fifteen minutes I can see it. Next to it is a girl who is sitting in the sand. She is patching wounds. Aparently she has some good sponsors because I see some medical supplies that didn't come from the cornucopia. She's weak, but if that's Lies that won't stop her. I can't take the chance. I'll hide out until morning and then I'll attack her. I see a flash of white as the girl shakes her head.

_Yep, it's Lies and she won't know what hit her._

It's time to take out the strongest tribute in these games.

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

Ow! My foot! It hurts. I faintly here a voice.

"Avalon, are- are you awake? Do you feel okay?" I hear the voice ask. Where am I? Oh, no. It wasn't a nightmare. I'm in the games. The voice is Dukes.

"Duke, what happened?" I ask and slowly sit up.

"Sage shot you in the foot. I did my best to heal you. Do you feel okay? Does it hurt? Is there any-" he asks, worrying.

"Duke," I cut him off,"I'm fine. What should we do to- oww?"

I can't get up. I tried to but the pain in my foot was to much. I'm going to need some help.

"Duke, do you think you could give me hand?" I ask him and he quickly gets up. I put my arm around his shoulder and we start to limp through the jungle, not really knowing where to go. Duke is trying to do everything he can to help me. What have I done for him? He's been so kind, so sweet, and so caring. I've done nothing for him. Actually, I have. I've given him someone to talk to. Someone to keep you sane.

While I'm leaning on him literally he's leaning on me mentaly.

Because everyone needs someone to lean on.

And I'm leaning on to Duke... in both ways.

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

I snap up at the rustling leaves. I look and see the District 9 boy ten feet away from me. I'm in no shape to fight him so I stay hidden and panting. I just need to get healed, then I'm fine. If I had any damn sponsors I would have already been by now. They are all probably sponsoring the well off ones, like Sage... or her district partner.

I'm dying. I need high tech medicine considering the fact that I have a knife sticking out of my stomach.

And I need help considering there's a killer five feet away from me.

So sponsors, get up and help... because I'm dying and I know it.

And the capitol is the only one who can help.

Pathetic.

* * *

How was it? I just wanted to post something. Please give me suggestions on how to make Duke and Avalon realize they like each other. Review and we get to 200! Only eight away.

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	30. A Voice Can Ruin Everything

Hey… What's up peeps? We have our thirtieth chapter and 40,000 words. Not to mention we just hit 200 reviews. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! So much accomplishments in a few days… Thanks!

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!**

**

* * *

**

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

Stupid Scarlet! Stupid Annie! Stupid everyone who has hurt me in these games! I was going to kill them all until Scarlet came along.

Once again... Stupid Scarlet! Why'd I have to tell her to come over and bring it on? I could have killed her, but I didn't. Her stupid rope thing is what got me. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be sitting here and patching up my wounds. Thank god someone sent me supplies. I look up from preparing my wounds and I see dawn breaking.

_I was healing myself all night!_

All of a sudden I jerk around. I thought I heard a ruffle in the bushes. I slowly walk over, pulling out my whip-knife.

_Could it be Scarlet?_

I'm one step away when the spear flies at me. In that instance I know it is _not _Scarlet. I barely manage to duck in time before. whipping toward the area the person thew it. I hear it crack and a yelp.

"Just come out," I yell toward the trees. "You're dead anyway."

This is technically not true. My injuries are slowing me down a ton and at any second I could collapse. Still, Burny comes out, still expressionless, with his arms raised.

"Well Lies, now that I'm weaponless I guess that you can kill me," he says, toneless. I glance at him suspiciously.

_Is he serious?_

All of a sudden I see the knife at his belt. Ahh, I know what he was going to do. He was trying to lure me toward him so he could stab me. Nice try, kid.

"Drop the knife," I say coldly.

"What?" he asks. "Oh, this... right. I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Fine, then we'll do it the hard way," I say, smiling, then charge. He smirks too and turns around and sprints off. I start to chase him when I feel a pull in my leg. I keep pushing myself. I go another minute before collapsing.

_Dammit, another one got away... but this is the last one. The next one is mine._

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:**

I can't believe I did it. It's morning, and when I pull up Annie's shirt she has skin. It is bruised, but it is there. Phew.

Annie groans and rolls onto her back. She yelps and jumps up.

_Whoops!_

"Ow," she moans. "My back, what happened?"

"You got a sponsor. It restored the skin on your back. It was hard though," I explain, looking down at my bloody hands. Annie's blood to be exact.

"Thanks," she says, wincing. "I have one question though."

"Ask away," I reply.

"Why did you decide to ally with me? You could have left me to die and moved on," she glances at her feet in embarrassment.

"I saved you because it was the right thing to do," I say, glancing at her firmly. "Anymore questions?"

"No," she says quietly.

"Good," I reply. The last thing I want her to think is that she should've died.

"Thank you," she says quietly. "I don't want to die."

I sigh before saying,"None of us do, Annie, but none of us want to kill either."

"I have," she says, eyes still glued to the dark rock on the caved floor.

"What?" I reply, confused.

"I have killed," she says, on the verge of tears.

"I have too," I reply before adding,"It was the biggest mistake of my life."

"Mine too," Annie says. "They were careers."

I let my mouth drop to show my surprise. "You killed careers?"

"Yep, two of them. I shot them both in the neck with my cross... wait, where's my crossbow?"

"Oh," I say, pulling the bow from my bag. "It fell, so I grabbed it."

"Thanks," she says as I hand her the other bow.

"Don't thank me.. remember, we're a team now. Got it?" I say to her and tap up her chin.

"Thanks."

"Remember what I said," I remind her.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't say sorry either!"

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

I can't believe what just happened. Someone got away from Lies. I mean that happening is as rare as my dad eating by himself.

_It sure is!_

Dammit! You again?

_Jeez, you don't need to sound so excited._

Will you ever leave me alone for gods sake?

_Hmmmm... Nope._

A sudden pain hits me and I turn my attention back to the knife hilt in my stomach.

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

We, Avalon and I, have been walking around the jungle for no random purpose. I'm done with being pissed about that though, because that would ruin Avalon's chances for winning. We have reached a steep hill and Avalon takes the lead. By the time we get up the hill we are glistening with sweat.

"Let's take a break," I say, sitting down.

"We need some food," she says suddenly as she sits down. All of a sudden my stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten in over a day.

"Yep, we do," I say, staring at my stomach. "You can lead the way to hunt."

I stand up and reach down to help her up. I can tell her foot still hurts. She winces every time it hits the ground. Still, Avalon starts walking up the hill. She brushes back her light brown hair and I stare at her. She is beautiful. There is dirt under her fingernails, mud caking her legs, and hasn't had a decent shower for two weeks... But she pulls it off. Her gray eyes still sparkle. I drop down from that... her lips are still pink, she still has a nice slim figure, she-

"Hey," Avalon snaps me into attention. I look up and see her smiling. "Are you checking me out?"

I feel the blood rush to my face. Dammit! "Umm... I think I'm going to lie and say no," I smirk, trying to joke about it. It works and she chuckles.

"Well then I'm going to lie too," she says in mock pride.

"And how are you going to do that?" I ask her.

"I'm going to say I don't like you," she laughs.

I take a step closer,"I'm going to say I don't _really _like you."

She steps in to and I almost feel her warmth. "I'm going to say I don't like this," she says and smashes her lips into mine.

"Well, I'm going to say that I don't like that too," I say, breathing heavily.

"Now time for the truth," she says, breathing just as hard as me.

"Okay... I really liked that," I say smiling.

"Well, luckily I did too," Avalon replies.

She smashes her lips into mine once more.

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

My heart rate slows and my breathing picks up in desperation. I need help... NOW! I can't do anything to prevent myself from dying, but the Capitol can.

_Come on Scarlet, hang in there._

Oh, so now your helpful. Wait to go voice, you just ruined a horrible situation... again.

_Hey, hey, hey... I'm just-_

STOP! Please be what I think it is... I pull myself a few steps and see...

_A silver parachute._

_

* * *

_How was that? Do you like A/D? How about the Annie/Sage alliances? Even if you are average for all of those... please REVIEW!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	31. Fireworks

Hey… Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been busy… then sick… and I'm about to be busy again. In a few weeks I will be back to my normal update. Is that good with you? Anyway, I'm not a romancy guy, so don't be mad if A/D is bad. The only reason they're together is because it's kind of meant to be.

**Disclaimer: Don't even ask!**

**

* * *

**

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

Well, um, after that incident we decided to start moving again. Which led us to be where we are now. Lost. I don't really mind though, the anthem's going to be playing soon.

"Duke," I call to the mess of blond hair in front of me. He turns around immediately so I'm staring into his blue eyes.

"What is it?" he asks, concerned.

"Nothing, I just think that we need to set up camp, the anthem's almost started," I respond, smiling at his worry.

His shoulder relax instantly. "Of course," he replies and returns my smile. We stop and clear the sticks from the area. I pull out our sleeping bag and lay it on the ground. He pulls out our last remaining apple and tosses it to me.

I toss it back and say,"You have it."

Duke tosses it back again. "Nope, it's yours."

We start playing a game similar to hot potato, neither one of us wanting to except the apple.

"Keep it."

"No, you."

"I really think you should have it.

"No-" Duke starts when the apple is in mid air after his toss. I silence him by smiling and pulling out my knife. I catch it firmly in my left hand and slice it in half.

"Problem solved," I say smugly. Our eyes meet and we both start laughing. After a minute I toss him half and we start to chow down. Finally we finish eating and turn around and sit next to each other on the soft soil, waiting for the anthem. All of a sudden I see a faint red light shoot up in the sky and I stare in shock as it explodes into a ray of light. Like... no way, a _firework. _I've heard of them, but there was no way lowly District twelve would get to see them. Not to mention the fact that I always thought that they were just one shoots up and explodes, louder than before. My hand immediately jumps into Duke's from fright. He squeezes back, showing that he's just as freaked out as I am. I stare in amazement at the amazing colors that light up in the sky. First I see pops of red light, then I see green, and blue. Finally I see shower of sparks, a waterfall of blue, and I even see some horrible sights. They form shapes of spears, knives, and then _the dead children._ Seventeen of them. They go in order of death. I fell Duke shudder when the boy he killed appears. After the last one, Adelaide, disappears the sky is black again. I am about to take a deep breath when another one flies up. This one is different. It's not meant for a show. It flies faster and higher than the others. When it reaches some unseen destination it explodes. It doesn't form a shower of sparks. It explodes in a not "put-on-a-show" way. Behind the blast appears the capitol seal. At least there's no dead children today. The anthem plays and Duke and I stay silent, not knowing what to say. Right after the last note of the anthem is played the sky goes black once more.

Then a voice speaks. I take a deep breath of relief. It's probably telling us that the show was just to entertain the audience. Something to explain this craziness.

"Hello final seven tributes. That was some show, wasn't it," the Capitol voice says. "I mean think about how much _gunpowder _is needed to do that. Amazinggg!" He emphasizes gunpowder and pause to let the statement sink in.

_Wait, gunpowder? Oh. Shit. He has to be kidding._

The voice chuckles and continues,"As some of you have guessed this is a special Hunger Games... so we are going to sen in ten packages of twenty fireworks, only the explosion ones, for you to umm... put to use. Good luck with finding them. Good night." The voice finishes his speech and I turn to Duke, speechless. We both turn our heads up and see a large box falling. Thank god it looks neer itWe can't catch all of it's fall but it seems to only land fifty feet away.

_The gamemakers want us to have it. I'm guessing the others didn't get it this easy, the audience just like us._

Duke rushes out in the jungle, a minute later he comes back holding a box that says Fireworks, Warning: Explosive. Tied to the top is a small metal tube and a lighter. Interesting.

"Well," Duke says,"Let's figure out all of this tomorrow. I'm to tired to think."

I nod and walk over to our sleeping bag. "Who gets ground tonight?" I wonder. Someone always ends up sleeping on the ground ever since we lost one of our sleeping bags in the gorilla incident.

"Well," Duke replies,"It's really chilly. I think that you should have it."

"No, you," I say, my lips slowly curving into a smile.

"No, and this time you can't cut it in half," he laughs.

"Well, if we can't agree then I guess that we'll just have both use it," I say, smiling.

"I guess we both do," he responds. So, I walk over to the sleeping bag and unzip it all the way, so it's a large blanket. I lay on the ground and Duke follows. I stare up at the stars as I'm going to sleep, but right before I close my eyes I feel a arm wrap around me. I blush, but overall keep my cool. I finally snap my eyelids shut and with Dukes arm around me I see a firework show a hundred times more brilliant than the one the Capitol put on.

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

I need to get a pack of fireworks. In District one we get to see them once or twice every ten years. It's a special occasion to see them and even then it's just to keep us the Capitol's pets. I don't mind being a Capitol pet though because it means I can kill. And that's what I want, blood.

Anyway, I'm limping in the desert after a package of them because with these it doesn't matter how much training I have. It is now an even match. We all are newbies at shooting fireworks so we all learn pretty damn quick.

Especially me, because now it's _even._

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

Oh no. This can't happen. There is aboslutely no way that I can handle a firework. The loud noise, the fires it could start.

_Fires!_

Well, my fear of fire applies here because I would rather not burn to death. So fireworks are a stay clear of thing.

**Sage Salvidor District 9 POV:  
**

Annie is slowly turning back to herself. She's not the sweet innocent girl I thought she is, she's a good ally. She is a girl that's ready to win. She's ready to kill. When the fireworks woke me up I saw her practicing her shooting and she said to me,"Sage, tomorrow let's go and kill the other tributes. I know I said that I don't want to kill but I just want it all done with.

Now she's out cold though and I'm thinking about what to make of all of this. Should we take the risk with the fireworks? They could easily backfire and hurt us. Should we just go out and fight, hoping that no one else knows how to use them? That could backfire too.

I'm so confused that I don't notice the dark figure ten feet away from me, hiding in the bushes outside the cave.

**Burny Cutt District 9 POV:**

I'm on a roll right now. Maybe not with fighting, but with finding. First Lies, now Sage and whoever's with her. This time I won't mess up the fighting part though.

I'm going to kill Sage and her partner too. No need for fireworks when you've got a spear.

* * *

So, do you like the fireworks? It's just a new idea. Anyway, all the short POV's are to see how the characters react to the fireworks. Also, reviews are awesome so really should REVIEW!

-Kid on FanFiction

Remaining tributes:

District 1:

Lies Kaminic

District 2:

District 3:

District 4:

Duke Renders

District 5:

District 6:

Scarlet Sans

District 7:

District 8:

District 9:

Sage Salvidor

Burny Cutt

District 10:

District 11:

Annie Weper

District 12:

Avalon Draneri

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	32. The Top Six

Hey… It's me again. Well, here's where you find out what the characters do about the fireworks. So, keep reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you've figured it out by know and if not just stop reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

Thank god! I found a pack of fireworks! Immediately I rip open then container. I'm greeted with twenty fireworks, a lighter, and a metal tube. A smile slowly spreads across my face. I'm sure I look creepy. I mean, I'm in the middle of the desert with sand flying around me. Meanwhile I'm holding a whip-knife and I'm covered with dirt with the sun rising behind me.

I look wild, unlike how I'll look in Victors Village. First thing's first though, win.

To do that I'm going to need food, which the damn cornucopia has been running short of lately. The problem is that I am a career. I'm trained to kill, not find edible plants. Wait, if I can kill I can hunt. On the way here I saw a few birds. Maybe those are good for eating. I slowly begin my walk back to the cornucopia. When I get halfway there I stop to rest. I sit in the sand and start to scratch my name in it.

_Lies Kaminic_

I shake my head and brush that off.

_Lies Kaminic: Victor_

Once again I brush it off. Then it hits me.

_Lies Kaminic: Killer_

I admire my work when all of a sudden a hear a chirp. I look up and see a small bird perched on a log. It is only twenty feet away from me. I pull out a knife and smile. Wait, here's a chance to test my fireworks. I slowly pull one out from the box. I then use my knife to sharpen the wood end. That way it will stick into the bird. I slide the firework into the metal tube. I point the tube at the bird, aiming for it's head. I inhale and light the firework. I hold it out in front of me, eyes closed. I hear it shoot out and then I hear a sound I like, a pained chirp. I open my eyes and see the firework sticking into the birds wing. The bird is trying to fly, but failing. I look at the point where I lit it and I see it has almost gotten to the gunpowder. I close my eyes and hear a boom. Even with my eyes closed I see the brilliant flash of light.

I open my eyes to see the remains of the bird on the log. I walk over and look at the blown to bits animal. I manage to find a piece of meat that is similar to a chicken leg. I smile, remembering all the bird I ate in District 1. My dad may not have managed to become a Victor but he did manage to get us a good home. Fortunately it had a Training Center. I smile at that. Those were the good days. I slowly start to eat the bird and remember those days. My dad, Strike, and I in training.

_-Flashback-_

_"You can't take me on little bro," I play mock my brother as we battle. I have a few knives, and a sword on my belt. He is fighting me with a hand ax and a mace. I have a few bruises from the dulled weapons._

_"You sure about that?" he replies and swings the mace. I reach up and try to deflect it with my knife but the strength of his swing knocks it out of my hands. He smiles and swings at my heart with his ax. I keep my cool, duck, and punch him in the stomach. He groans and I use that time to back up. He growls and pulls himself up. He turns and throws the ax full speed at me. It is dead accurate, but I spin, catching the ax by the handle and using that momentum I sling it back at him. It hits him in the shoulder and the mace drops from his hands._

_I waste no time and I immedieately rush towards him, kicking the mace away. I pull out another knife and point it at his chest._

_"Kill," I say proudly._

_"Good," I hear my dad say from behind me,"but not good enough. Do it again."_

_-End Flashback-_

I smile at the memory and continue to gnaw on the bird. I'm to busy pondering those memories that I don't notice the swarm of birds that have surrounded me. That is until they start to dig their beaks into my flesh.

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

I slowly yawn and wake up. I smile at the girl that is sleeping in my arms. The smile is immediately replaced by a frown.

_Only one of us can live. _

If it wasn't for these games we could live a happy life together. We could get married, have kids, and die together, at an old age. Wait, no we couldn't. If it wasn't for these games I would have never met her. I would still be living in District 4, trying to make some money. So in a way, these games helped me. They gave me Avalon. Slowly I feel her starting to stir. I stare down at her as her gray eyes open.

"Rise and shine," I say, smiling down at her. She catches me by surprise and pecks me on the lips.

"Rise and shine," she replies, before getting up out of the sleeping. I just at her as she walks over and grabs the box of fireworks. She turns her head around and follows my gaze.

"Quit staring at my ass," she says. I snap out of my trance and blush.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Okay," Avalon starts,"we need to figure out what to do with these."

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I reply.

Avalon starts to nod and pace. I watch her go back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"Stop!" I finally shout, putting my hands on my head.

Avalon turns around, a confused look on her face. "What?" she says in a hurt voice.

"Sorry," I say, calming myself. "It's just I can't take your pacing. It gives me a headache."

Avalon laughs and replies,"It's probably you that does the pacing Mr. ADHD."

I chuckle before putting on my serious face. "We need to get back to the problem. Listen Avalon, I know it's not appealing, but we have to kill we these."

"I'm sorry," she replies in a cold voice. "I just don't feel like we should blow up the other tributes."

I sigh before going on and explaining it to her. "Avalon, that's what they expect us to do. Anyway, it's no different than spearing or shooting them."

"I know, it's just.."

"You don't want to kill," I finish for her. She nods solemnly. "Listen, I want to make you feel better, but we have to."

"How do you do it?" she asks quietly.

"What?"

"Kill," she replies, staring at her feet.

"Well one trick is that you find something to kill for," I say simply.

"Like what?" she says, looking up.

"Well, in the beginning it was my mom, but if I have to kill again it will be for you," I say. I realize how totally cheezy I sound, but oh well. Who cares anyway?

Avalon stares at the ground for a few seconds before talking. "Duke, you're not going to kill yourself so I can win, are you?" she says softly.

"Don't think about that yet, Avalon. Wait until we get to the final two. That's hard enough anyway," I sigh.

_Not really, I'm sure I can do it. The hard part is convincing Avalon to let me kill myself when we get there._

**Burny Cutt District 9 POV:**

I slowly watch as Sage and Annie wake up. It would do no good to kill one of them in there sleep because the other one would wake up. I need to get one of them when they are alone. After a few minutes of sitting I hear my chance.

"Hey Sage," I hear Annie say,"I'm going to go get some water up stream. The water here has a bunch of muck and crap. Meanwhile you can prepare us some food."

I hear the padding of feet and I hop up for a second to see Annie disappearing on the path down the stream. Sage turns to the packs, not noticing me. I take a deep breath and pull out my spear. I point it at Sage's defenseless back. I pull my arm back and sling it forward. It lands with a thud in her back. She falls to the ground, writhing in pain from the poison. Her screams are bound to draw Annie so I quickly run up and yank the spear out of her body. For one last show I step down on her face, causing her nose to bleed.

"Goodbye District partner," I mutter softly. As one last thing I chop off her finger and sling it around the rope on my neck. Now I have three of them. The cannon sound gives me the info that I now have 4 kills, considering I killed three in the bloodbath. Basically Lies killed the rest.

_I better get going before-_

"YOU BASTARD!" I hear a voice yell from behind me. I immediately jerk around. The stake snaps in half on the cave wall, a right where my head was. "YOU KILLED HER! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Annie continues to yell and drops the water bottle that is in her hand. She fires again and it barely misses my neck.

I would never say this out loud but I'm kind of freaked out. This is a little demon I'm staring at. No way in hell this is a twelve year old girl. So, I turn and run. I hear feet padding after me so I continue to run. Stake by stake flies past my head and I have no idea what to do.

So, I keep running. I run faster than I ever ran before. Even when gorilla chased me I didn't run this fast.

_Because now it's a demon._

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

He killed Sage. I've gotta get revenge. I don't give a damn that I said I won't kill anyone else. I expressed to Sage last night that those feelings are over. I want to get the hell out of this place. But now I have no one to help me.

So I continue to chase him. I don't care if I won't catch him. I just want to kill him. I continue to race through the jungle until I trip over a box. I land on my hand and I hear I crack.

"Dammit!" I yelp, and glance down at my hand. I can something pressing against my skin. I assume it's a bone.

_Damn, I broke my hand._

I pull out my backpack and wrap up my hand before I turn my attention back to the box. On top is a lighter and a metal tube. Obviously it's a box of fireworks. I quickly pull out my only knife and rip off the top of the box. Inside is a pack of twenty fireworks.

Slowly a smile spreads across my face. Watch out Burny.

* * *

Another death... I think I might cry. Not really but I have become attached to these characters. That is why next chapter is going to be what is happening in the Capitol. Here's a few things to ponder for now though.

Are you glad Sage died? Do you wish it were someone else? If so, who? Who do you want to die next?

If you don't want to ponder any of these you can still send a lovely review? :)

-Kid on FanFiction

**Top Six:**

Lies Kaminic of District 1

Duke Renders of District 4

Scarlet Sans of District 6

Burny Cutt of District 9

Annie Weper of District 11

Avalon Draneri of District 12

_And yes... _May the odds _ever _be in your favor!


	33. The Capitols Choice

Hello, and thank you for reading my story. Anyway I have good news and bad news… oh, and awesome news.

Bad News: This is a short chapter.

Good News: The awesome news is awesome!

Awesome News: I'm going to do a sequel to this. It will be another SYOC! But, I need your help. Should I do the 125th Hunger Games? I could have the winner be the mentor that year. Or, should I do the 118th? The winner would be the mentor anyway.

**Disclaimer: You know what, I'm not even going to say anything besides this. I AM NOT SUZZANE COLLINS!**

**

* * *

**

**Julian Flickerman POV:**

"Julian, you're on in a minute," my assistant puffs. It's obvious she's in a hurry.

"Just help me finish my make-up," I panic. She sighs and rolls her, but picks up the small brush on the table and dabs on the rest of the powder.

In the distance I hear a voice yell,"Thirty seconds!" I immediately race out of my dressing room and out onto a large stage. I'm overlooking many of the capitol citizens so I smile and wave as I take my seat in a large velvet chair. The man behind the camera starts the countdown on his fingers. When he reaches one I put on my best smile for the camera. I hear a little beep that signals that we're live. Well, here we go.

"Hello, Capitol and Districts," I start in my best Caesar voice. "So, we've reached the top six! Amazing, huh? Just give me a cheer for who you like. First up, Lies Kaminic!"

A bunch of young men bellow and cheer. Of course, I wouldn't mind her myself.

"What about Burny Cutt?"

A small portion of the bloodthirsty ones scream. I don't really blame everyone else. That kid freaks me out.

"There's mad Scarlet!"

A few people applaud. She's one of those who isn't a big fan favorite, but is a favorite to win.

"Little Annie Weper!"

A huge portion of people jump up screaming. They eat up her innocence, even though she's proven she's a bad-ass.

"I figure I might as well announce these to together, so let's here it for Duke and Avalon!"

The whole stadium erupts. I can tell that they are the fan favorites. They eat up the sappy romance. Well, I do too, but that's besides the point.

"Okay, we have a clear favorite," I laugh.

"Go Davalon!" a lady yells from the crowd. I start to chuckle. These stupid people with there mixing names!

"If you people are going to mix their names you at least have to make it something good," I laugh. The crowd joins in with me.

"Anyway, I'm going to cut to the chase tonight. Now that we're in the top 6 we need some blood!" I shout. The crowd screams and pumps their fists. "So, without farther ado I introduce the President!"

The whole stands quiet as the President walks up to the stage. He clears his throat before starting,"All right, I've been thinking it's about time for a feast!"

He pauses as the crowd goes nuts. They just can't wait to see kids get slaughtered.

"But, I'm going to let you guys decide which kind," he continues with a smile. "We could either do an all weapon feast, we could have a simple loaf of bread, we could have survival stuff, we could have what every tribute needs, we could have a full out pile of food, or we could have water. There are six choices and if you want less than six tributes I would vote in this ballot box. Voting begins now!"

A whole crowd of people swarm the box, trying to enter there choices. The President walks away smiling. I do nothing but walk over and enter my vote.

**Avalon Draneri District 12 POV:**

As dusk falls Duke and I lay out on the ground. All of a sudden a big booming voice interrupts us.

"All of the tributes have been invited to a feast. I advise you to come... that's the only warning you'll get!"

* * *

Okay, the point of that chapter was to make you realize that you are the voters. Choose from the choices above and decide what kind of feast you want. Review it in if you want a say in it! Even if you don't want a say in it still REVIEW!

-Kid on FanFiction

**Top Six:**

Lies Kaminic of District 1

Duke Renders of District 4

Scarlet Sans of District 6

Burny Cutt of District 9

Annie Weper of District 11

Avalon Draneri of District 12

May the odds _ever _be in your favor!


	34. A Blood Feast For Everyone

Okay, we're reaching the end of the story. I'm guessing three more chapters and an epilogue. Plans may change but that's what's happening for now. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**

* * *

**

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

Dammit! I need to kill these birds to get to the feast. I'm not going to die from fuckin' birds! Not before I kill that little girl, and let's add that stupid Scarlet to the list!

I continue to strike the birds with my knives. Again and again I stab them, but each time a new bird takes the dead ones place. I know I can't kill these birds, but I can't think of a plan with them pecking me! Wait, I just need to make it look like I'm out for blood. Well, I guess I am so I should say I should express my feelings. The gamemakers won't kill a bloodthirsty tribute.

"Annie," I growl under my breath. "I'm coming for you. Scarlet, you're next. Then Burny. Then Duke. Then Avalon. One by one they'll die, at my hand.

The birds all of a sudden stop pecking. I do my best to look surprised. I slowly pick up my box of fireworks and walk toward the cornucopia. I look over and the sun is starting to rise. In about an hour a table will pop up. I'm going to be waiting out in the jungle for whoever's stupid enough to go in. Then we will be to the top five. The next one will come. I will kill them too. Top four. By then the other ones realize that they won't get anything and they will leave. Then I will hunt them down. Down to the top three, the final two, until I emerge victorious.

I smile as I reach the cornucopia. I bet someone's already here, so I head to the jungle, and hide in the underbrush, clutching my firework box to me. I look up and the sun's almost up.

"This is it Lies. In less than a week you'll be in the Capitol," I say to myself as the sun pops all the way out. I hold my breath as a table slowly rises up.

On it is weapons. Any weapons you could think of. I slowly move my head throughout the pile as I think through the weapons.

_Axes, maces, swords, bows, scythes..._

All of a sudden I see it. It's a dagger, but not just any dagger. This one is made for my hand... I just know it. It is golden, with a metal hilt that is covered in jewels. It is not a throwing knife, it's a fighting knife. In fact, it's the first fighting knife I've seen all games besides the one Burny has. I must have overlooked the other ones.

I slowly look around. I see Scarlet perching in a tree, staring at an even fancier version of the rope thing she used. I can't help but smile and the bandage around her waist.

I see Annie, seething next to a tree about thirty feet away from Scarlet. I see a box of fireworks next to her.

Then I see Burny. He's in the exact middle of the jungle section, clutching his spear to him. I can't help but notice another finger to his collection.

Then I see Duke and Avalon, both huddling together about thirty feet to my left.

I immediately abandon my plan, because that knife is mine. I dart out, not caring about the others. I hear a "thwang" and immediately duck from the arrow Avalon aimed at me. I'm about to reach the cornucopia when I notice I'm not alone. Burny Cutt is charging too.

Well, this could get interesting.

I pick up the speed and he does too. We reach the table and I immediately grab the nearest weapon, an axe. I fling it in Burny's direction. He ducks, and keeps moving. I see the knife, about five feet away, but by now Burny's reached the table too. So I grab a sword and he does the same, putting his spear in his belt. I slowly remember what my dad told me about swords.

_"Control it Lies," he always says. "You're the boss. Make it an extension of your arm."_

I take a deep breath and I charge him, swinging the sword. He ducks my first swing and counters. I block and try to aim a kick at his legs. He dodges again, and tries to catch me off guard by feinting down before jerking back up. I fall for it and curse as the sword enters my shoulder. I swing at him, causing him to jerk it back out. Now I have to deal with blood flowing down my arm. Burny smiles and advances, while I growl and swing.

He ducks again and swings at my legs. I jump over it and swing towards his head. He still dodges. He turns his back to me and I slowly walk forward, waiting for him to jerk around. He does... with a metal club. I don't expect it and he catches me off guard by slamming me in the shins. I yelp in pain and fall to the ground, dropping my sword and cradling my ankle. It feels sprain, but thankfully no broken bones.

He smiles and kicks my sword away. Then he bends down and whispers dreadful words in my ear.

"Are you ready to die?"

I feel a fear creep across me. I fear I've never felt before. A fear of dying. It creeps across me and I feel a tingle. Burny smiles one more time before he raises his sword.

All of a sudden appears out of his neck. I roll out of the way as he fall, revealing Annie Weper, fuming. I have a feeling I'm in no better of a situation.

But I'm better off than the smiling dead-man next to me.

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

I watch in horror as the twelve year old kills the kid from nine. I mean, I know she had to do it, but she's twelve. The cannon fires to show his heart has stopped. I continue to watch as the girl stabs him again, and again. She is crying for Sage, who must have been her ally. Then she does something that shocks me. She pulls out her knife and cuts of his finger. Then she cuts off the next one, then the next, then the next. I jerk my head away, about to throw up. Even Lies can barely watch. Then I slowly hop down from the tree and walk toward the table.

I have my eye on one thing. I have a very fancy version of the rope thing, but this is more fancy for sure. It has golden spikes and thick rope. I can tell it's just as impenetrable as the other one. This rope is different though. Where I usually hold it is plain rope, but where I don't it has sharpened edges made of the same material use in a whip. I slowly rush up and prepare to grab the thing when an arrow sprouts right next to my hand.

"Don't!" a voice commands me. I jerk around and see Avalon, with her bow in a firing position, and Duke, with his trident ready to throw.

"Step away from the weapons," Duke says calmly.

"Oka-" I start before grabbing a knife and hurling it at Duke. He ducks but that gives me time to grab my weapon and get it into ready position. I start to twirl the rope, preparing to swing.

Duke and Avalon look at each other, nod, and then slowly start to circle around me. I spin around, not sure which one to focus on. I prepare to swing at any moment. I hear a swish through the air and duck as the first arrow flies over my head. In return I swing my weapon around and Avalon just jumps out of the way of the spike ball. I know I can't continue this so I pick up an axe and throw it at her. To bad I didn't notice Duke until the trident was buried in my leg. I scream and fall to my knees.

Duke slowly walks toward me, trying to get in range of a sure kill. I manage to swing my weapon and the whip part connects with his skin and starts to wrap around it. As it reaches the end the spike ball buries itself into his flesh. I yank forward and he flies along the sand to me. I then reach up and grab another axe. I reach up to stab him in the heart but an arrow hits my arm, causing me to miss. Instead it hits him in the leg. He yelps and I pull my rope thing out. Avalon pays no attention to me and rushes to Duke's side.

I manage to crawl back into the jungle and check out my wound.

Unfortunately the trident is deep.

_Really deep._

**Annie Weper District 11 POV:**

I growl and turn my attention back to Lies, who apparently has gotten hold of a knife. A pretty fancy one at that matter. With the help of the table she gets up. I all of a sudden realize that this is it. Our rivalry will end now.

One of us will die.

I pull out my crossbow and prepare to fire for a kill. Lies pulls out one of her throwing knives and flings it at me. It skins my arm, causing me to drop the crossbow. Lies lunges forward and throws the bow away. Then she slowly smiles.

"It has come to the end, _Annie_," she says my name like it's poison.

She swings to take off my head but instinct kicks in and I roll under it. I manage to run over and get my hands on my second choice of weapon.

_An axe._

Lies growls and charges but I block with my axe. I swing again and realize just how good this weapon is. It's made of cold steel. Every time we hit little sparks fly up. Again and again we make contact, each swing pushing her back farther into the desert. All of a sudden a sand tornado starts, directly around us. It won't effect the other tributes but it's obvious only one of us are going to live in this fight.

I fight aggressive, swinging hard while Lies plays defense. I don't understand why she is. She should be fighting like a career.

"Come on Lies, fight like a career," I taunt, but it doesn't seem to effect her. I push harder, making the distance between us even shorter. "I play this game to win, and that's what I'm going to do."

All of a sudden Lies steps to the side and sticks out her foot. The momentum carries me forward and I trip over her. I plunge face first into the sand and I feel the axe leave my hand.

_I need that axe, without it I'm- _

I get up to see Lies throwing it into the tornado.

_Dead._

Lies smiles and walks up to me. "Well Annie, my enemy for these games, you are not going to win.

She raises the knife above her head.

"You lose," she whispers, bringing the knife down into my chest.

I feel a tear slowly fall down my cheek.

The last sight of my life is watching Lies walk out of the now ceased tornado.

* * *

I'm so so so so so so so so so so so (okay, that's enough so's) sorry to Annie fans. It was bound to happen eventually. Anyway, I'm going to give special shout outs to certain people. Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so (okay, that's just to annoy you) much. I couldn't have done it without you.

Thanks to Mockingjay411 and Battle-Royale-Hiroki: For submitting Burny Cutt

Thanks to Me: For submitting Annie who only got this far because people liked her

Review, please?

-Kid on FanFiction

**Final Four:**

Lies Kaminic of District 1

Duke Renders of District 4

Scarlet Sans of District 6

Avalon Draneri of District 12


	35. This Is It

Welcome to the Final Four folks. Please note that every death is hard. In fact, every death was hard since the Top Eight but now they're even harder. Also note that after this there will be one more chapter before the epilogue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HG**

**

* * *

**

**Duke Renders District 4 POV:**

I groan as Avalon tries to heal my wound. It hurts like hell. Avalon keeps on saying that it's going to be all right, but is it. I look down to check it out. I look away, retching.

A pus is oozing out of my leg, mixed with blood. My whole layer of skin is ripped off. When Scarlet jerked back it took my skin with it. I'm losing to much blood. I can't hang in here.

"Avalon," I groan, as she tries to stop the bleeding. "Avalon," I moan again.

She looks up and her facial features soften. "What is it?" she asks. "Do you want something for the pain?"

"No, Avalon, I'm going to die," I say, my voice hoarse.

"No!" she yells. "Don't think that! I'm going to save you!"

"Even if you do save me I'm going to die," I explain. "I was going to kill myself anyway."

"I wasn't going to let you," she protest, unable to see the truth.

"I didn't ask your permission," I say sadly.

A tear rolls down Avalon's cheek. I can't stand to see her this way. She needs to realize I'd kill myself after I won without her. I wouldn't have a point to life.

All of a sudden Avalon turns to the sky, furious. "Do something!" she screams. "You bastards! Help him! Please!"

A silver package falls down and all of a sudden my hopes lift. I might live. There's a chance. I could protect Avalon until Scarlet and Lies are dead. My hopes drop when I see what's inside. It's a simple bandage. No different then what we have in are pack.

The meaning is clear though... we're out of money. They can't save me, but they wish they could. Those Capitol freaks wish they could save me because they bet on me. I look down at my leg and it's starting to bleed less. I've lost almost all of my blood. I can't even lift my head anymore.

I'm going to be dead in the next five minutes. I hear Avalon crying silently next to me.

"Avalon," I call. "I need to tell you something."

She walks over and leans in. "What is it?" she sniffles, trying to stay tough for me.

"I love you," I say quietly. She pulls back, wide eyed and sad. I always imagined the moment I told a girl that I loved her. I would have flowers and we would be on a date. It would be all romantic and planned out. All of that fell to pieces when I met Avalon in the games. I loved her, but there would be no date, no flowers, and it wouldn't be planned out. But I could still make it happen.

I slowly move my arm over and pick a little pink flower from the plant next to me. I reach up and put it in her hair. Even though I'm on my death bed Avalon smiles for a second, before reaching down and touching my cheek.

"I love you too," she says. All of a sudden my vision gets foggy. I immediately start to finish what I have to say.

"Avalon, whatever you do don't go after Scarlet. Let her and Lies fight it out. Then kill whichever one of them is left. I need you to win. You have to win for-" I start, starting to falter.

Then my world goes black.

**Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

I stop sharpening my pack of fireworks when I hear the cannon sound.

_And four becomes three._

I am positioned in the desert, about a half a mile away from the cornucopia, at the edge of the jungle. So, I would have heard commotion if it was Scarlet. It must be Duke or Avalon. All of a sudden I hear a rustle of bushes and I pull out my golden knife. About a hundred feet away Avalon is storming through the jungle, a crazed look in her eye.

So, that clears up the facts, Duke is dead. So, it's a party of girls, huh? Well, I might as well follow her. I keep my distance, but enter the jungle after her. She storms through without a care. My thought is that she wants revenge. She want's to pay back Duke's death. So, it will be easy to sneak up on her.

I hurry up so I'm only about twenty yards behind her. Avalon moves quickly and in ten minutes we're at the cornucopia. Avalon runs out there. In the light of the moon I see tears falling down her cheeks. Poor girl. I'll be putting her out of her misery.

Avalon rushes out and stands right next to the cornucopia. The look on her face would suggest she's full of hate and revenge. "Come out here you bitch!" she screams, sobbing. "Come out here and face me! It's your fault he died! You did this!"

Avalon continues to yell as I slowly sneak up on her. Inside my head millions of thoughts are bouncing around.

_I'm going to win. I need to. _

_Avalon first, then Scarlet._

_Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill, Kill._

I shake my head and walk up behind her as she's still screaming. I raise the knife over my head.

"Watch out!" a voice from the trees shouts. Avalon turns around just in time to dodge it. I growl and swing again. I can't let her get away. She pulls out a weapon and I smile at it. It's one of Duke's tridents. I expect her to fight with it but she simply stabs it in the ground. Then she pulls out a falchion sword. It must be from the feast.

Shit.

I manage to block her first swing with my knife. She has a much farther reach, which is a big advantage. Her next swing I manage to duck.

And I realize my advantage.

She's distracted. She wouldn't notice if I use another weapon... but I need to kill her with my gold knife. So I quickly turn around and run ten feet. I quickly switch my knife with one very similar. I hide the gold one in my sleeve. Then I rush back and swing at her. She counters by swinging back. I allow my knife to fly from my hand.

Avalon smiles and walks forward towards me. I pretend to act scared, meanwhile I slip the gold one into my palm. Avalon raises her sword and I quickly flick my wrist. It buries itself in her stomach. She stumbles and gurgles. I walk over and shove her over. She is persistent and gets back up. I take out another knife and shove it in her arms. Then her legs. Then almost every visible place on her body. Finally she sinks to her knees and says her last words.

"D-Duke," she mutters, before collapsing on the ground. The cannon fires and I smile.

_And three becomes two._

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV:**

I had just finished healing my leg with some sponsor medicine when Avalon charged in. That's when I realized Duke died... and it was my fault. I didn't say anything, because of course I didn't want to be chopped to bits by Avalon. I kept my mouth shut until Lies snuck up behind her. I couldn't just let her be stabbed in the back.

It turns out I just made things worse. Instead of dying instantly she was slaughtered.

I sigh, thinking of what just happened when mine and Lies's eyes connect. She smiles and I know...

_This is it._

_

* * *

_I can't believe I just killed Duke and Avalon. So sorry to D/A fans. Anyway, who do you want to win the final fight? Also, once again I have a shout out to make.

To princessofunique: For making Avalon, who for most of the games was my favorite character. (No offense to the other people.)

To me again: For making Duke who lived for the same reason as Annie. The people loved him.

Once again, who do you want to be your victor... Scarlet or Lies?

-Kid on FanFiction

**FINAL TWO:**

Lies Kaminic of District 1

Scarlet Sans of District 6

May the odds _ever _be in your favor


	36. The Final Battle

Hello people, it's the moment of truth. This is it. After this will be an epilogue and a kill list. I can't believe it's over! Thank you so much for keeping with me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**

* * *

Lies Kaminic District 1 POV:**

Slowly rain starts to fall down as Scarlet hops out of the tree. She throws down an empty syringe. I notice a gash on her leg, next to it is a small bandage, showing where she got the shot. She starts to walk forward, with no limp. Apparently the Capitol medicine works pretty well. If it wasn't for that it would be an easy win.

"Well, are you ready to finish this?" I ask.

"The question is are you? Because I sure as hell am not going to die after what I've been through," she replies as the rain starts to fall harder.

"Well, I'm afraid we share the same beliefs," I chuckle. "Only one of us can be right though."

"Let's figure out who is," she replies cooly, before jerking her rope thing into swinging position.

_Let's get started._

"Gladly," I say before turning around and reaching into my belt for a throwing knife. I spin around and launch it. Scarlet jerks out a hand-axe and deflects it. I growl and jump at her with the golden knife. Scarlet jerks her weapon forward and something sharp connects with my leg. It isn't the ball, I know that, but it still sends me flying out of the way. I look at my leg and I see a gash, almost like a... whip.

"I've gotten some new improvements, Lies," Scarlet mocks. I'm about to get up when the ground starts to shake. A giant crack appears underneath me. I quickly roll to the side before the earth splits open. I notice that now Scarlet and I are on a circle of sand. I look down and I don't see anything. Falling is a sure death. I take a deep breath and turn back to Scarlet.

"So, are you ready to continue?" I ask, before pulling out my whip-knife for the first time since I took over the cornucopia. It still feels perfect in my hands. I swing it at her and the whip connects with the sand at her feet. She responds by swinging at me. I quickly twist the bottom of the knife off. I reach off and knock the metal ball away just in time. She swings again and I deflect it, but the force of the blow knocks me over. She swings down but I roll out of the way and hop to my feet. I quickly deflect her next blow.

She swings again and, again, I knock it away. This time I use the delay to rush in to her. I'm to close for her to hit me with her whip thing. She's screwed. I smile and swing my knife down towards her chest. All of a sudden she jerks her hand forward and deflects it with her axe.

"Nice try Lies," she says, before dropping her rope thing and punching me in the face. I take a few steps back. She runs back to pick up her rope, but I beat her and right when she grabs it I kick her over. She tries to get up but grab her by the shirt and shove her backwards. Now she's backed up to the edge of the cliff. I smile and kick her in the chest. She falls backwards and down into the darkness.

"Thank you for playing," I call down after her.

_But I played better._

I put my ear up, waiting for the cannon to fire...

It never does. Huh? I walk over to the edge and look down. Somehow Scarlet has managed to catch a rock about five feet down. I growl before pulling out a knife.

This should do it. I laugh before preparing to throw. All of a sudden I am hit in the chest. I fly backwards, the wind knocked out of me. I get up just in time to see Scarlet pulling herself back up, with the spike ball that hit me. Luckily, she couldn't have swung harder, unless I would be dead.

I take a step forward and wince. I might have some broken ribs.

Scarlet takes a step forward before saying,"Care to continue?"

**Scarlet Sans District 6 POV: **

I'm lucky to be alive. I barely manage to grab the rock when I fell. When Lies came over I could barely manage to hit her with my rope.

Now, I can though. I swing my rope forward, but Lies rolls under it. I try again with the same results. She swings her whip and it connects with my arm. I immediately drop my weapon and Lies moves forward. She's about to stab me with a knife when I duck. I punch her in the stomach, pushing her back. By now the rain is coming down harder than ever, and I can barely see. I shake the wet hair out of my eyes and take out my axe. I swing upward and connect with Lies's golden knife. She throws her whip backward and we slowly circle each other.

I lunge first, aiming for her neck, but she knocks it away. I go in a pattern, block, swing, block, swing. I continue to fight as the lightning starts. strikes around us and I can feel the electricity that comes from it.

Lies tries to feint down and the jerk up but I knock it away. I can't lose now. I swing for her head but she ducks. While she's ducking I knee her in the face and she flies backwards. She lands next to her whip. She picks it up, and smiles. Her teeth are covered in blood.

She swings her whip, trying to hit me, but I step backwards. So far back that I almost step on my spike ball.

_Wait, that gives me an idea. _

I remember the day I fought the careers, looking for Lies. That was the day after Jay died. Anyway, there I threw the rope with the metal ball on it, and it wrapped around one of the careers legs. If I could just do that to Lies.

I walk forward, and throw my rope with one sweeping motion. The very center hits Lies in the legs and starts to wrap around her. When it gets to the whip part Lies starts to scream as it digs into her skin. I close my eyes and wait for the thud.

Then I hear it, followed by the worst sound I've ever heard.

I open my eyes and see Lies on the ground, rope around her legs and spike balls in her flesh. I slowly walk towards her as she moans.

"Lies, you've played this game well. But you lost," I tell her.

I raise my axe above my head and take a deep breath.

"Thank you for playing," I tell her and bring it down in one sweeping motion. As soon as it hits her chest the moaning stops and the cannon sounds... because I _won. _I pick up Lies's golden knife and stab it into her chest.

"You played well Lies," I tell her dead body. "I believe that your tool should stay with you forever. It represents you as a person. You are beautiful and deadly. But just not deadly enough."

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the victor of the 117th Hunger Games, Scarlet Sans of District 6," a the head gamemaker says.

I take a deep breath and smile. I really won.

_Hell ya you did, _a voice says.

I grin. "Welcome back," I reply as the hovercraft comes to take me to my victors chair and Lies to her family.

* * *

I'm sorry if that wasn't the best final battle, I did the best I could. Anyway, expect the epilogue up tonight. Thank you all! I can't believe it's over! Here are a few shout outs.

Penelope Wendy Bing: Thank you so much for making Lies. She was awesome. Also, thanks for handling all of the Lies hate well.

**Child of the Masquerade: For creating our victor, Scarlet Sans. You are awesome!**

-Kid on FanFiction

**Victor:**

Scarlet Sans of District 6

The odds were in _your _favor.


	37. Epilouge

Wow! It's over! This is the last chapter, so I want to give a few shout outs. These people helped me through the story! Thank you so much!

Penelope Wendy Bing: For reviewing every single chapter and making your runner-up, Lies Kaminic. Thanks for helping!

Child of the Masquerade: For also reviewing every chapter and creating your victor... Scarlet Sans!

StarkLuverAllTheWay: For reviewing, and being the number one fan of Davalon. :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

**

* * *

**

**The Victor of the 117th Hunger Games, Scarlet Sans POV:**

I take a deep breath and walk out onto the stage. I hear screaming fans and see flashes of cameras as I walk over and sit in the victors chair, right next to Julian Flickerman.

"Well, folks, it's who you've been waiting for. The fabulous Scarlet Sans!" the crowd screams and I let a smile cross my face. "Well, Scarlet, how are you?" he asks.

"As good as I could be," I reply, smiling.

"I remember, when I interviewed your friend, Sarah, she had a helluva quote," he says.

I laugh before responding,"Yeah, well, what's it about?"

"Actually, it's about your sanity," he replies uncomfortably.

"Ha, funny that. I actually think I've became more sane since the games," I reply. The audience laughs at the joke, even though it's not that funny.

"Well, then, here's the quote," he responds, chuckling. "'She's not insane, she's just a normal girl that lived a hard life.' Do you agree with that?"

"Yes, I do, but up to now I've been pretty fortunate. Haven't I Sarah?" I say to the camera, knowing she's out there somewhere.

Julian laughs before saying,"How would you like to watch the recap Scarlet?"

_Boy, I sure want to watch kids get slaughtered... all over again, _I think to myself.

But I say,"Sure."

I postion myself myself so I can get a clear glance at the big-screen. The 117th Hunger Games flashes onto the screen. Then it cuts to the reaping. I watch as twenty four kids are picked. Twenty three of them are dead now. Then it cuts to the Chariot Rides. I laugh when I see how ridiculous my outfit was. I can't believe I was a research paper... I mean seriously? Then it cuts to our training scores. I get an impressive nine. The crowd cheers when that appears on the screen. Then, it cuts to the interviews. Mine is nothing special. A few of them are funny, but in the end they're just interviews. Finally it cuts to the games. In the beginning it shows the careers slaughter. I shudder as the careers slowly torture all the tributes. I shake my head when Burny cuts off the guy from 11's finger. It moves on and I get to see me for the first time. It's when I raided the careers. I notice that Annie did that same night. I chuckle as she beats up Lies. It moves on as I survive in the desert. It shows me on half of the screen, talking to myself, while on the other screen it shows Sage putting an arrow in Tawlen's head. Then it shoes Avalon and Duke, her head rested in his lap as she sleeps. I feel tears come to my eyes as he smiles down at her. Next I get to see her trick and escape them from the gorillas. I also get to see Envy and Adelaide become partners, before Adelaide killing her in an epic battle. I start to laugh as I see Lies stomping through the jungle, looking for Annie. I laugh even harder when Wrath and Burny are forced to knock her out and tie her to a tree. The fun ends when Lies cuts herself free, kills the girl from four, and takes over the cornucopia. Of course I get to see Burny stab Wrath in the back, making the group left the final eight.

I take a deep breath and prepare for whats next. First I see Adelaide die from an giant rock falling on her. She was freezing to death anyway. I feel tears sting my eyes when the screen cuts to Duke and Avalon kissing. After that I see Annie being ripped to shreds by a jaguar, only to be saved by Sage. Meanwhile, the firework rule is announced. Lies immediately goes in the direction of the pack. The next day, when Annie is going for water Sage is murdered by her own district partner. Then I watch where it all goes uphill, the feast. I stake out in a tree when Lies runs in. She and Burny fight, when all of a sudden Annie appears, and stabs him in the back of the neck with a stake. I then watch my ecounter with Duke and Avalon. I have to rewatch all of the skin being ripped off of Dukes legs. Then, in slow motion I see Annie's and Lies's fight. I watch in horror as Lies sinks the golden knife into the twelve year olds throat. I really start to cry when I see Duke and Avalon's last goodbye. Avalon's rage echo's throughout the whole jungle as she chases after me. It slowly zooms in on Lies sneaking up behind. I close my eyes as it shoes Avalon's dead body, knives sticking out all over it.

Then it shoes the final battle. Every detail is included. Every gash, every stab, and every punch. It zooms in on my face to show my emotion after I won. It's not happiness, but relief.

I take a deep breath as the screen goes blank and President Snow walks up on the stage. In his hands is my key home.

_The victors crown._

He walks over and says,"We all know she's earned it, so Scarlet, I'm glad to pronounce you victor of the 117th Hunger Games."

He slowly reaches down and places the crown on my head, before saying,"So, Scarlet, what did you think of the recap."

"I absolutely hated it," I reply loudly.

He glares at me and I fake-smile back.

This is going to be an interesting relationship.

* * *

I take a deep breath and take my seat at the reaping. I stare out into the crowd, looking at all the scared eyes. Two pairs of those eyes I will be mentoring this year. Two pairs of those eyes I will have to help get through the games with ought having them gouged out. Slowly but surely the mayor walks up to the stage and starts the treaty of treason. This time I listen to every word of it.

_Why again do you do that? _the voice in my head asks.

"Shut up," I mutter under my breath.

All of a sudden the escort bounces up to the stage. Slowly but surely she calls out two names. Renna Pudding, Jay Shock, Ridely Wrenser, Saphira Heat, Imala DeLecter, Tyrell Ganefis, Kinnely Logan, Savon Smith, Tunnica ShavenneOne boy, and one girl.

_Let the 118th Hunger Games Begin._

_

* * *

_**Kill List of Tributes in the 117th Hunger Games:**

24. Kam Son of District 3: Killed by Duke

23. Renna Pudding of District 5: Killed by Lies Kaminic

22. Saphira Heat of District 7: Killed by Wrath Edmunton

21. Jay Shock of District 6: Killed by Lies Kaminic

20. Ridely Wrenser of District 7: Killed by Courtney Faral

19. Tyrell Ganefis of District 8: Killed by Angelica Waters

18. Savon Smith of District 11: Killed by Burny Cutt

17. Tunnica Shavenne of District 12: Killed by Burny Cutt

16. Imala DeLecter of District 8: Killed by Lies Kaminic

15. Kinnely Logan of District 10: Killed by Courtney Faral

14. Courtney Faral of District 2: Killed By Annie Weper

13. Sean Truth of District 1: Killed by Annie Weper

12. Tawlen Glive of District 10: Killed by Sage Salvidor

11. Angelica Waters of District 4: Killed by Lies Kaminic

10. Envy Peters of District 3: Killed by Adelaide Summers

9. Wrath Edmunton of District 2: Killed by Burny Cutt

8. Adelaide Summers of District 5: Killed by Falling Rock

7. Sage Salvidor of District 9: Killed by Burny Cutt

6. Burny Cutt of District 9: Killed by Annie Weper

5. Annie Weper of District 11: Killed By Lies Kaminic

4. Duke Renders of District 4: Killed by Scarlet Sans

3. Avalon Draneri of District 12: Killed by Lies Kaminic

Runner-up: Lies Kaminic: Killed by Scarlet Sans

**Victor: Scarlet Sans**

Thank you for joining me on this adventure. I will have the 118th posted in a few. Make sure to submit characters!

-Kid on FanFiction


End file.
